Into the wild
by FactionB
Summary: En Hogwarts el destino se labra a base de magia y el amor y la suerte pasan a un segundo plano, pero cuando tu vida es una selva en la que el principal objetivo es sobrevivir, incluso el caprichoso azar del amor tiene su papel. Tabla para Retos a la carta
1. A mal tiempo, buena cara

**N/A (26/04/2010)**

Hacía mucho tiempo que quería aclarar esto. Empecé esta historia con la idea de hacer un AU en el cual determinados sucesos de HBP no ocurrían nunca. Luego cambié de opinión e intenté ajustarme tanto al canon de JKR como al propio que yo quería crear. Hay de hecho pequeñas incoherencias, pero lo principal en este fic no es en sí la historia sino el desarrollo de los personajes y cómo les afectan los hechos que se van produciendo (como sabrán los que me han leído antes, soy muy de esta línea).

No quiero modificar ITW porque creo que sería cambiar su esencia y la intención con la que la inicié, y no se apreciaría la evolución en la trama, los characters y en mi propio estilo narrativo. Así que lo único que pido es que me perdonen (*o*) los errores que pueda tener, tanto de canon como de técnica, y le den una oportunidad (prometo que mejora con los capítulos, RLY).

**Gracias por leer**

* * *

**N/A (original): **_Hola de nuevo! Hace un mesecito que no publico nada, pero no he estado ociosa. Este tiempo lo he empleado en buscar algo a mi medida, necesitaba escribir algo que de verdad me llenase.  
El caso es que dando una vuelta por LJ (por fin me hice una cuenta) me recomendaron visitar la comunidad de_ Retos a la carta _y buscando algo decente que leer encontré una tabla de refranes que me enamoró por completo._ _Me he comprometido a hacerla, son 10 chapters girando cada uno en torno a un refrán distinto, y después de_ 'El fin justifica los medios' _(mirar en mi profile)_ _tenía muy claro que Draco sería el protagonista. Quiero exprimirle a fondo. Quiero explorar cada uno de los rincones de su personalidad descubiertos y por descubrir, quiero desarrollar un Draco que sea mío. Quiero poder conocerle como la palma de mi mano y presentaros el resultado. Y creo que esta tabla puede ayudarme a ello._

_El primer refrán es precisamente el que menos me inspiró desde un primer momento, pero prefiero seguir el orden que la propia tabla lleva para así poder ir mejorándome con cada capítulo y que el posible avance que mi técnica pueda tener sea más patente._

_No voy a enrollarme más, simplemente ¡disfrutad!  
_

_

* * *

_

**1.**** A mal tiempo, buena cara**

El cielo azul coronado por un radiante sol de primavera, ningún ruido en la habitación (a excepción del rutinario murmullo nasal de Crabbe) y dentro de unas horas, un partido de esos que marcan una época. O al menos un año en Hogwarts.

_Gryffindor contra Slytherin. _

Deliciosas predicciones recorren su mente mientras mantiene los ojos cerrados y el sopor es un velo que aún fusiona sueño y realidad. Sonríe contra la almohada con pereza, sintiendo como la luz diurna se cuela entre las cortinas y acaricia su mejilla en un acto íntimo que nadie más tiene permitido hacerle.

Hay ciertas cosas que hacen que, dentro de la habitual aversión, Hogwarts le parezca un lugar algo más agradable. Y uno de esos motivos es el quidditch. Cuando se sube a la escoba, hay cosas que desaparecen y otras que se vuelven imprescindibles. En el aire, la normativa habitual es sustituida por otra mucho más del gusto de Draco. La altivez, la lucha y la competición hasta el extremo tienen el camino libre en un deporte no apto para débiles. Y un Malfoy ni siquiera cuenta la palabra _débil_ entre su vocabulario. Concluye, resuelto y satisfecho, que será un día _hecho a su medida._

Se despereza con lentitud, prometiéndose a sí mismo no imprimir más prisa de la necesaria en sus acciones hasta la hora del partido. Necesita reservarse. Y necesita ganar. Está en juego la reputación de todo un año, la sublime satisfacción de mirar por encima del hombro a los Gryffindor durante 365 días enteros. _Por Merlín que sí._

Vuelve la cabeza y encuentra la cama de Nott vacía. Ese inquieto muchacho siempre tiene algo nuevo por aprender y solo por eso despierta una curiosa simpatía en Draco. Cuando todos se tapan la cabeza con las sábanas y maldicen al que haya inventado la palabra_ madrugar_, Nott ya está vestido y terminando de preparar los libros para bajar a desayunar. Despeinado y silencioso, recoge su pijama (es el único que no duerme en ropa interior –como él mismo- o incluso desnudo -_¡aparta esa imagen de Goyle de tu cabeza, Draco!-_) y echa un vistazo a la cama de al lado. Lo hace de reojo, como todo, pero Draco siempre procura no protestar demasiado y abrir los ojos lo antes posible para no perderse ese momento vespertino.

Hace casi diez años que se conocen y han cruzado las palabras justas, pero Draco siente que Theodore le ha dado muchas lecciones desde sus silencios. Recuerda una situación especialmente dura que fue la comidilla de medio Slytherin durante cuarto curso:

_- Eh, tú, empollón. Dicen que tu amiguita esa, la Greengrass, es mestiza. ¿Es verdad que intercambias fluidos con una sangresucia? – inquirió Jack Spencer._

_Nott estaba en un rincón de la sala común, recogiendo y metiendo en la cartera los libros que poco antes Zabini le había tirado al suelo 'accidentalmente'. Draco pensó que ante la provocación saldría de su ensimismamiento y le partiría un par de dientes al gilipollas de Spencer, pero no hizo amago de moverse ni un ápice. Siguió recogiendo sus cosas, y solo cuando terminó, miró a los ojos al otro Slytherin y sonrió de medio lado. No fue una sonrisa triunfal, ni una sonrisa altiva. No le miró con odio ni añadió una frase despectiva. Simplemente curvó la boca con inocencia, se puso la mochila al hombro y lo rodeó para desaparecer por la puerta y abandonar la sala común._

Draco aún recuerda la cómica expresión que quedó en la cara de Spencer. Nott no había pretendido humillarle o vencerle en un hipotético combate verbal, y sin embargo lo había hecho. Draco sabe que nunca será capaz de tener la misma reacción que su silencioso compañero. Pero aún hoy sigue sintiéndose orgulloso de él.

Se abrocha los últimos botones de la camisa sorprendiéndose de su propio optimismo y suelta una carcajada mientras piensa _hoy estoy que me salgo._ Y el reflejo que el espejo le devuelve parece opinar lo mismo.

De camino hacia el comedor tararea una melodía que su madre adora y _joder¿soy yo o es un día perfecto?_ No sabe la respuesta, pero lo que sí sabe es que no piensa desaprovecharlo. Pasa el umbral del comedor y echa un vistazo en busca de Pansy. La encuentra al final de la mesa, rodeada de su grupo de estúpidas amigas. _Hoy estás de suerte, nena._ Se dirige hacia ella, decidido a _darle los buenos días con alegría, _pero inmerso en sus buenos propósitos choca frontalmente con una túnica verde y presurosa. _Inconvenientes de ir siempre mirando por encima del hombro. _Suelta uno de sus bufidos habituales, pero decide que nada merece empañar SU día y deja que la ira se diluya. Pero mirando hacia abajo se encuentra con un Nott sudoroso, que se revuelve el pelo en señal de dolor y le mira con disculpa. Draco siente algo extraño, pero antes de poder identificar de qué se trata, Theo ya ha dado media vuelta y sale por la puerta recuperando el ritmo presuroso que llevaba.

Draco frunce el entrecejo, sorprendido una vez más por ese muchacho, y se encoge de hombros volviendo a su objetivo inicial.

* * *

_Media hora._ Queda media hora escasa para que el espectáculo dé comienzo y su corazón va a un ritmo desbocado. Está en sentado en el vestuario, esperando a que el resto de su equipo termine de vestirse aunque él ya lleve casi una hora listo para entrar en acción. En medio del ajetreo, Draco agacha la cabeza entre las piernas e intenta concentrarse. Siente cómo acaricia el triunfo con las yemas de los dedos y tiene ganas de reír compulsivamente. _Me estoy volviendo loco._

Suena el silbato de la profesora Hooch e intercambiando una mirada con el resto del equipo, Slytherin sale junto a Gryffindor en fila de uno hacia el campo. Potter camina a su lado, _sonriendo el muy bastardo, no sabe lo que le espera. _Todos han ascendido ya con sus escobas mientras Draco espera frente a Harry la señal de la profesora para darle_ estrujarle_ la mano.

- ¿Preparado, Potter? – le espeta escupiendo su apellido.

- ¿Para ganar? Siempre, Malfoy – Draco intenta replicar, pero Hooch llega y solo alcanza a esbozar una sonrisa sarcástica.

Se eleva en el aire, por fin completo, seguro, pletórico. La temperatura es cálida y el sol sigue apuntando desde el horizonte como bendiciendo el sacro partido que acaba de comenzar. Merodea por el campo tranquilo, esperando una señal dorada que le agite el corazón. Atisba a Potter bajando como un rayo _el muy condenado sabe volar _hacia el césped y ahí está su oportunidad. Se arroja en cuerpo y alma hacia él, intentando compartir la visión de la _snitch, _y una vez identificada, lo empuja contra las gradas _por si acaso._

Lo pierde de vista durante un rato, mientras sigue incansablemente a la pelota alada, y creyendo ganada la partida, lo ve resurgir de las entrañas de una de las torres del campo furioso y agresivo. _Maldita sea._ Durante unos minutos que a Draco se le antojan interminables, ambos buscadores vuelan hombro con hombro con el brazo extendido, buscando con ansiedad la victoria, alzándose la rivalidad entre ambos como un muro de hierro.

_Joder. Joder. Joder. Joder._ Potter avanza. Potter adelanta. Potter alcanza. Potter _gana._

Draco grita. Grita como nunca lo ha hecho en su vida. Grita con furia, con dolor, con orgullo herido. Grita deseando que los tímpanos de todos esos jubilosos Gryffindor estallen y alcancen a sentir lo que por su sangre corre ahora mismo. No quiere bajar. Quiere quedarse ahí, suspendido en el aire eternamente. No puede soportar las caras de decepción, de tristeza, de compasión. _¡Qué sabrán ellos de nada¡Estúpidos, ignorantes, bastardos!_

Aterriza con demasiada violencia, pero no le importa. No puede sentir nada. No puede. _Y qué hago. Qué hago ahora._ Busca algo con la mirada, algo que le quite el sentimiento desgarrador que lo rodea. Encuentra los ojos de Pansy, que le miran con la misma decepción que todos, encuentra los de Snape, cetrino y desdeñoso. _Joder. _Quiere enterrar la cabeza y llorar durante años. Pasa una mano temblorosa por el sudoroso y blanquecino pelo mordiéndose el labio hasta hacerse sangre. Se tapa la cara con ambas manos y_ berrearía como un enano de primero si no estuviera delante de cientos de personas._

Siente la presencia de alguien a su lado. Se gira y ve algo que no espera. Lo que menos necesita. Nott habla con esa chiflada que gritaba cosas incoherentes desde la grada de Gryffindor, Lunática Lovewant o algo así. Y parecen a gusto. Incluso Nott sonríe. _¡Nott sonríe! _Merlín, si hoy no se vuelve loco, nunca lo hará. No puede soportarlo. Joder, Nott parece contento. _¿Qué chiste le estará contando esa lunática? _

- ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia, estúpido? – pregunta sintiendo que se asfixia, aspirando todo el aire que es capaz. – ¡Hemos perdido el partido y tú te dedicas a reírte con una chiflada! – la sangre se agolpa en torno a su cara.

- Luna me decía que habéis jugado bien, aunque algo sucio. Yo pienso igual. ¿Y tú?

Theodore habla sin denotar ningún tipo de tristeza o decepción. No le mira acusándole de ninguna desgracia ni le taladra esperando una disculpa esperpéntica. Simplemente le pregunta. Habla con él como no lo ha hecho nunca. Le sonríe solo porque le apetece, _porque hemos jugado bien._ Theodore le perdona sin siquiera haber valorado culpa alguna. Frente a los malos tiempos que se ciernen sobre Slytherin a raíz de esta derrota, Nott sonríe dejándole sin palabras.

Y Draco siente no solo que le han dado una lección, sino que le han vuelto a ganar por segunda vez en el mismo día.

* * *

**N/A 26/04/2010: **Obviamente, esta nota final es cierta y de hecho me intenté ajustar a ella y espero haberlo conseguido, pero es evidente que esto ya no es solo acerca de Draco. No duden del papel de Nott, es mi character mimado y cometí el error de no indicar su protagonismo desde el principio para no crear confusión.

**N/A: Eso es todo. Tal vez les haya resultado un poco rara, a mí en cierto modo también, pero creo que Draco es mucho más suspicaz y tiene más comprensión de lo que creemos. Aún no he leído DH y tal vez por eso me resulte más bonito hacer conjuras a cerca de lo que Draco puede y no puede ser. **

**De su actuación en HBP saqué varias conclusiones. Una de ellas es que en realidad tiene la completa noción de que es muy imperfecto y de que comete errores continuamente, pero se refugia tras una actitud pedante precisamente para tapar esos defectos, pues permitirse ser él mismo le acarrearía numerosas complicaciones.  
También creo que es el gran incomprendido de HP. En realidad, su situación es más complicada incluso que la del propio Harry, pues éste tiene su camino perfectamente marcado y gente a su alrededor que se encarga de asegurarlo. Sin embargo, Draco no cuenta con nadie. Su padre es un cabrón y un cobarde que por tener una ambición desmedida ha acabado con el rabo entre las piernas y metiendo a su hijo en temas de vida o muerte. Su madre sí, le quiere, como toda madre que se precie, pero no cuenta con la influencia necesaria para sacarle del embrollo.  
Es el fruto de dos apellidos que pesan demasiado sobre él, e intentar labrarse un futuro propio le haría acabar como Sirius Black. Muerto y despreciado por toda su familia. **

**Por eso y por mucho más, a lo largo de estas viñetas me gustaría transmitiros todo lo que Draco inspira en mí, lo que siempre he pensado que es y lo que iré descubriendo conforme avance. Por muy saturado y trabajado que esté, confío en sacarle algo nuevo. Quiero un Malfoy que no sea solo apellido. Y trabajaré duro para conseguirlo.**

**Espero les haya gustado y ya saben¡cualquier cosa estaré encantada de saberla por review! **

_**Que os vaya bonito, **_

_**FactionB.**_


	2. Quien mal anda, mal acaba

_**N/A:** Hola de nuevo! Sé que no actualizo desde febrero, pero lo más absurdo es que llevo con esta viñeta hecha desde principios de marzo. En realidad no estaba completa, pues pretendía añadirle algo más, pero finalmente creo que no necesito más palabras para expresar lo que pretendo._

_En un principio el texto no iba con este refrán, pero al releerlo me di cuenta de que concordaba mejor con el que ahora veis. Me ha quedado distinta a como la imaginé, pero no me arrepiento porque si ha salido así es por algo. Siempre es por algo, y yo a mis musas prefiero tenerles un respeto mudo )_

_¡Disfruten!  
_

* * *

**  
2****. Quien mal anda, mal acaba  
**

El mundo es hoy más gris. Los tonos de su propio cuerpo se funden unos con otros y lo único que alcanza a distinguir son sus botas llenas de barro al final de la cama y las huellas que ha dejado en la habitación. Durante horas ha estado golpeando todo lo que encontraba a su paso y ha intentado romper varias decenas de tímpanos, intentando reducir la embriaguez como los borrachos hacen rebajando el whisky con agua. _Un mal remedio para una enfermedad peor._ Y cuando ha decidido parar, sudoroso y al borde del colapso, ha caído en la cuenta de que ya está todo hecho. Ha sentido el corazón desbocado recorriendo su cuerpo y la derrota ascender hasta su cabeza. _Ya está todo hecho._

Lleva casi dos días en la misma postura y los músculos parecen emitir un quejido lastimero, pero se ha quedado sin fuerzas para moverse y aguantar el dolor es mejor que nada. Mejor que ese vacío de inutilidad que mantiene su mente ebria. Mejor que ese nudo en el estómago que a ratos le impide respirar.

Crabbe y Goyle se han pasado varias veces a lo largo de la mañana preguntando por su estado de parte de tal y cual profesor, pero Draco solo alcanza a apretar la mandíbula y dar un quebrado _"¡fuera!"_ como toda respuesta. Lleva 48 horas de suplicio y alucinaciones, perfecto para ir a clase. _Simplemente perfecto_. Ha pasado de ver como un gran león de Gryffindor lo engullía hasta cada una de las torturas que podría usar con Potter.

Levanta una mano y la mira. Lo hace con veneración, como si acabara de caer en la cuenta de que aún tiene manos. Se apoya con ambas a los lados de la cama y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano intenta incorporar el torso aún vestido con el uniforme de quidditch, pero se ve sacudido por un intenso temblor y vuelve a desplomarse sobre las sábanas. Hunde la cabeza en la maltrecha almohada, sintiendo como el algodón rodea su cara, y sabe que tiene que volver a levantarse. Pero no puede. Necesita la ayuda de alguien y eso lo hace sentir inmensamente furioso, resignado a las únicas caras largas y agrias a las que puede acudir.

Nadie puede decir que sabe lo que es la sed sin haberla sentido. Igual pasa con la soledad. Nadie puede temer la soledad si no la ha experimentado nunca, y el que la ha experimentado jamás la teme porque ha sabido encontrar su propio espacio en ella. Algo así siente Draco ahora. Sabe perfectamente que está solo, pero es una situación con la que convive desde que nació. Y aunque a diario no parece tan mala, es en situaciones como esta en las que las cicatrices que el tiempo ha dejado en él salen a la luz y parece cargar el doble de años sobre su espalda.

Advierte un murmullo de pasos acercándose a la puerta y comienza a reunir las fuerzas suficientes para escupir otro grito airado que le devuelva la soledad sobre la que está cavilando, pero la forma en que el pomo gira hace que agudice el oído como un perro con las orejas erguidas y alerta. Es un giro mesurado, sin prisa, con un objetivo claro. Aún no ha mirado hacia la puerta y sin embargo sabe perfectamente que lo que se perfila en ese momento bajo el umbral es la figura oscura de Severus Snape.

- Draco – lenta y con un inusual tinte de emoción, la voz de Snape inunda la habitación y la mente del muchacho. – Draco.

- Lo sé.

- No, no lo sabes – toma aire con intención solemne, cierra la puerta y arrastra una silla hasta el borde de la cama. – ¿No piensas levantarte?

- Estaba intentándolo – dice con la boca aún ocupada por la almohada.

- No vale de nada intentarlo. Hazlo. Venga. No puedes perder más clase.

Snape comienza a sonar impaciente, pero en sus palabras sigue ese extraño matiz de emoción (¿cansancio? ¿compasión? ¿perdón? _¿debilidad?_) que Draco interpreta como una tregua. Snape quiere que se levante, tal vez para devolverlo a un estado medianamente decente o tal vez para echarle un sermón sobre la importancia de llevar a buen término todo lo empezado, dejar en buen lugar a Slytherin, no conformarse con ser mediocre… _blablabla_. Las dos opciones le parecen igual de apetecibles, igual de necias en una situación tan voluntariamente pasiva como la suya.

_Situación pasiva._ Recuerda a Nott. Recuerda sus reacciones, sus silencios, su indiferencia. Esa forma de cumplir con el deber sin hacer ni más ni menos, siempre tambaleándose en la línea que separa lo socialmente aceptable y lo _Slytherin _aceptable. Siempre buscando el refugio en el silencio y la mediocridad. Siempre en su eterna_ situación pasiva._

Snape se agita en la silla, resopla y sigue mirándole mientras los minutos pasan lentos y acuosos en la mente de Draco. Recuerdos más y menos lejanos, de hace años y hace horas, se entremezclan en un torbellino que retumba contra su sien. Su padre, su madre, Snape, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Pansy, Nott, _Potter_… Todos juntos y por separado en una experiencia vital resumida en dos días de retiro voluntario. O_ involuntario_. Qué más da. Lo importante es que ahora Snape_ quiere _que se levante. Es hora de salir, de parar de pensar, de _dejarse_ ayudar.

- Así que mi padre está muy decepcionado.

- No creo que esperaras menos, ¿no, Malfoy? – termina la frase levantando una ceja con sorna, relajando al instante el gesto y volviendo a su oscuro y habitual semblante. – No te voy a mentir, hace dos días que perdisteis el partido y sé que ese nunca sería motivo suficiente para mantenerte aquí recluido. Hay en juego algo mucho más importante que un partido de quidditch. Y lo sabes. Todos deseamos que esto acabe de una vez, yo más que nadie. Hice una promesa a tu madre, me hice una promesa a mí mismo. No me apetece enfrentarme con tu padre, mucho menos con el Lord.

Su mirada es oscura, misteriosa y seria como siempre, pero no distante. No sabe decir mucho más, nunca ha sabido dar ánimos, todo lo que necesita expresar lo deja a cargo de la mirada que en este momento comparte con Draco. Y él comprende. Comprende que su profesor de pociones y reciente protector no va a abrazarle, no va a darle una palmadita en la espalda acompañada de palabras de apoyo. Simplemente le mira y le responde, le mira y le consuela. Un acto simple que casi roza la nada. _Pero siempre mejor que esa nada._

Snape rompe la momentánea conexión soltando un hondo suspiro y levantándose de la silla con celeridad. Se aleja hacia la puerta y agarra el pomo mientras se gira por última vez:

- Quiero verte esta noche en la cena.

Cierra la puerta con firmeza, dejando a Draco sentado sobre la cama, sorprendido y asustado al mismo tiempo. El rostro de su madre se perfila nítido y continuo en su mente, haciéndole sentir con mayor intensidad su ausencia. Se pasa una mano por el pelo con rabia, sintiendo como las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos y abandonándose por fin a la sensación amarga que cada noche recorre su pecho.

* * *

_________******  
**_******N/A: Bueno pues ahí queda eso. Sí, un poco melancólica, pero una cosa lleva a la otra y ya se sabe, _'quien mal, anda mal acaba'_ (nunca mejor dicho :p). Quería seguir la línea del primer chap, porque realmente creo que Draco, tras sentirse tan derrotado por el quidditch, se habría retirado del mundo para rabiar a solas por su desdicha. Además, si lo aderezamos con esa puta misión que sufre durante su 6º año nos surge el cóctel explosivo que he pretendido retrataros aquí. Creo en un Draco radical y extremista, que no entiende de puntos medios, y espero haberlo mostrado. **

******Lo de Narcissa es el apunte que necesitaba añadir por mí y por el refrán. No puedo creer que Draco sea un insensible, ¿qué le voy a hacer?**

******Espero sus REVIEWS!**


	3. A quien madruga, Dios lo ayuda

**N/A: **_Hi! Como ya prometí, ahora que tengo tooodo el tiempo del mundo quiero subir cosillas más regularmente. Voy a comenzar nuevas tablas y retos y voy a terminar ésta. La verdad es que ya tengo bastantes ideas para el resto de los refranes y me m-u-e-r-o por colgarlas._

_Aquí tenéis el tercero, a ver cómo Dios ayuda a un Draco madrugador  
_

* * *

**3. A quien madruga, Dios lo ayuda**

- Joder Crabbe, ¿tan animal eres que ni siquiera sabes respirar sin hacer que se tambalee toda la habitación?

_Silencio. _

Más ronquidos.

- Me rindo – reprime una última frase despectiva porque sabe el numeroso auditorio con el que cuenta. - ¿Nott?

- ¿Hmm?

- ¿Qué hora es? – una mirada con muy malas pulgas hacia la ventana. – Mierda, si ni siquiera ha amanecido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Nott se sienta sobre la cama apoyándose como puede y retira un poco la cortina. – ¿Qué haces despierto? Aún son las cinco.

Draco tiene la sangre hirviendo pero no puede evitar fijarse en el descolocado pijama de Nott. _Así que verdaderamente hay alguien debajo de semejante trapo. _Las cortinas siguen tapando demasiado y parece que Nott vaya a desplomarse en cualquier momento sobre el colchón. Pero hace varios segundos que Draco ha perdido todo el sueño que le quedaba.

- Nott, ¿sigues con Greengrass? – una sonrisa socarrona y Nott entorna los ojos para procesar bien la pregunta.

- Sí – su rostro no deja ver ningún tipo de incomodidad o bienestar. Simplemente le han hecho una pregunta estúpida a una hora indecente, _nada más_.

Draco siempre ha encontrado cómica esa indiferente expresión de su silencioso compañero. Pero igual que debajo del pijama hay algo, también tendrá que haberlo tras esa terca expresión, _¿no?_ Draco traga una irónica carcajada, aparta las sábanas y la molesta cortina y se levanta. Coge la jarra de agua, bebe hasta la última gota con avidez y se gira hacia Nott.

- Parece una buena chica. Un poco impertinente, pero buena chica.

Sigue levantado pero el suelo está empezando a antojarse demasiado frío bajo sus pies desnudos. Está incómodo y aburrido y Nott parece dormirse por segundos. Aparta la cortina y se sienta sobre una de las esquinas de la cama del Slytherin, disfrutando de cómo se recoloca el pijama y se incorpora totalmente en un esfuerzo casi absurdo por ser educado.

- ¿Sabes? Probablemente este sea mi último año en Hogwarts – Draco espera algún tipo de reacción en él, _alguna_, pero la discreción de Nott no le decepciona. Una ligera elevación de ceja y el más absoluto silencio. – Tampoco creo que lo eche de menos. Mi padre hizo hasta séptimo y dice que no le importaría haberse ido antes. Todo lo que nosotros, los sangre pura, necesitamos saber, lo podemos aprender en casa.

- Tal vez – Nott parece más sonámbulo que despierto, pero quizá el tema le interese. – Yo no creo que todo se pueda aprender en casa.

Draco alza una ceja y sonríe de medio lado. Nott tiene aún mucho por descubrirle y el amanecer se perfila muy lejano. Se echa sobre el poste de madera que sostiene las cortinas, dispuesto a disfrutar de una buena conversación con un tío que no sabe si está despierto, dormido, aquí _o en otro planeta._

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Como qué?

- En casa no hay gente. No hay alumnos. No están Pansy ni Daphne – resuelve Nott con un suave tono de lógica aparente mientras Draco asiente con entendimiento.

- Siempre serás un gran misterio, Theodore. Lo eres desde que teníamos nueve años y preferías leer en silencio que jugar conmigo – mira hacia otro lado con un leve brillo de añoranza en sus ojos y pone una mano sobre su torso desnudo para ahogar una carcajada. – Nunca dejarás de ser una caja de sorpresas, rara, pero sorprendente al fin y al cabo.

Nott también sonríe. Está cómodo y no le importa mostrarse subjetivo, perder esa neutralidad que normalmente emplea con todo el mundo. Porque aunque crucen apenas un puñado de palabras durante todo el curso, ambos saben que les unen detalles mucho más importantes e incorpóreos que cualquier frase o gesto de afecto. Nott no necesita que Draco le pregunte como está. Cada mañana se responden el uno al otro en silencio, sin estridencias. Theodore ordena su ropa y Draco espera, hedonista y caprichoso como siempre, hecho un revoltijo de sábanas, piel blanquecina y pelo demasiado claro a que su compañero le mire, le sonría y le dé esperanzas para pasar _otro día más_.

_No somos los mejores amigos del mundo_, piensa Nott mientras observa cómo sube y baja la nuez de Draco riendo momentos de niñez. _No lo somos y nunca lo seremos, pero hay vínculos que nunca sabrán a amistad. _

- ¿Cómo es Greengrass, Nott? – Una nueva confianza temporal y atípica guía las palabras de ambos y no hay motivo para cortarla.

- Daphne es… vital. Sí, vital. Le gusta disfrutar del presente. Es una buena chica, como tú has dicho. Quizá sí demasiado curiosa – una sonrisa cómplice – pero sabe respetar mis momentos. Nos entendemos bien.

- Parkinson es una chica fácil. Y guapa. A decir verdad, muy fácil y muy guapa – termina con una expresión pícara y perruna que Nott nunca le había visto y que le hace tragar saliva con brusquedad. – Es adecuada y nos lo pasamos bien juntos. Mi padre está muy conforme con nuestra relación. Mi madre no para de insistir para que la lleve a casa en Navidad – entorna los ojos con exasperación y hace un ademán de disgusto. – Obviamente ni quiero pensarlo. Estoy seguro de que mi madre tendría preparado el banquete de boda.

- A mi padre no le interesa mucho Daphne. Creo que ni siquiera sabe que existe – una nueva expresión de tristeza cruza su rostro antes de continuar. – Pero creo que a mi madre le habría encantado conocerla. Él siempre habla de ella como una mujer fuerte y entusiasta. No he podido llegar a echarla de menos, pero cuando veo a Daphne muchas veces vuelve a mi pensamiento y desearía tenerla a mi lado – hace un gesto de conformidad e impotencia y coge aire. – Tal vez por eso necesite a Daphne. Nunca ha habido en mi vida ninguna mujer. He vivido continuamente hastiado por la aspereza e indiferencia de mi padre, y ella es como un lugar cálido en el que refugiarse para sobrevivir a un frío tan intenso.

Nott baja la cabeza y desvía la mirada. Cambia las manos de posición, no incómodo pero si _rendido_, y Draco le mira y piensa en sí mismo. Son tan diferentes y tan parecidos. Ninguno de los dos muestra sus sentimientos, pero él los oculta bajo una máscara de frialdad y Nott bajo su _situación pasiva_. Draco sabe que sus destinos son muy diferentes, que incluso en unos meses podría no volver a hablar con él nunca más. Es extraño, pero es la primera vez que echa de menos a alguien antes de haberse ido. _Y lo voy a echar de menos_.  
Una relación que no es relación, una amistad que no es amistad. Pero le va a recordar. Por su prudencia, por su sigilo, por su neutralidad. Por saludarle sin saludarle, por darle ánimos sin hablar. Nott sigue con la cabeza gacha y Draco se sorprende a sí mismo sintiendo algo _parecido_ al afecto.

- ¿Te casarás con ella? – pregunta sin apenas darse cuenta.

- No lo sé – vacila – puede que sí. En realidad, lo más probable es que sí. Falta solo un año para acabar Hogwarts y no me apetece mucho regresar a casa con el viejo Nott.

Las agujas del reloj de pulsera olvidado sobre la mesilla de Nott retumban en la mente de Draco. Son las seis. En unos minutos amanecerá pero para él muchas noches han de pasar hasta ver el sol de nuevo. Demasiadas cosas se han dicho en una vigilia inesperada y el efecto de las palabras noctámbulas hace mella en él. Nott indica con su silencio que la conversación ha terminado. _Demasiado ha dicho ya_.

Y Draco es orgulloso y visceral pero no tiene fuerzas para mostrarse así ahora. No con Nott. No a las seis de la mañana de un día cualquiera que ha dejado de serlo. Le mira por última vez y aparta la cortina levantándose con sigilo.

- No hace falta que te vayas – Nott ha levantado la mirada y Draco no está seguro, pero parece anhelar _algo_. Le mira con necesidad de _algo_ pero no sabe si él puede dárselo, si puede hacer que deje de sufrir. Es soberbio y es autoritario, pero no entiende de sentimientos.

- Repítelo – las palabras surgen de sus labios mecánicas, inertes. Una ligera bruma cubre el instante en que las ha pronunciado y _es una estupidez_ pero no recuerda exactamente qué ha dicho para que Nott esté tan pálido.

- ¿Que lo repita? – la voz le tiembla y está más ronca de lo normal, haciendo que Draco empiece a pensar locuras como _la forma en que su lengua vibra al hablar. _

- Sí – ronca. _Ronca. Ronca. Ronca._ Todo suena ronco en la habitación. Los pies de Draco arrastrando sobre el mármol, la cortina deslizándose bajo unas manos pálidas, el ruido de las sábanas agitarse sobre Nott.

Draco vuelve a sentarse sobre la cama. Pero esta vez en el borde. Un _poco_ más cerca. Su torso sube y baja como si la asfixia lo dominara. A Nott le tiembla el labio y suda tanto que parece víctima de la fiebre.

_Un palmo_. Un palmo de distancia y la fiebre y la asfixia crearán una enfermedad peor.

- No te vayas.

* * *

******N/A: Muahahaha! ¿Creéis que se habrá ido? ¿El palmo habrá desaparecido? Ni siquiera yo lo sé XDD Preferí dejarlo así para que cada uno llegue a su propia conclusión. Ya habrá tiempo de dar (o no) detalles, pero me gustó terminar con esa frase porque como ya he dicho ni yo misma tengo la menor idea de qué pudo pasar.**

******Ah! Por cierto, para quien no se haya dado cuenta, Nott es huérfano de madre. Y su buena relación con Draco es ¡canon! JKR lo deja bien claro en esta dirección: http : / / www . eldiccionario . org / personajes / theodorenott . htm (sin espacios), para que veáis que no me he inventado nada :))**

******Espero sus REVIEWS!**

******Un beso! **


	4. Mucho ruido y pocas nueces

**N/A:** _OMG, 5 meses sin actualizar esto *esconde la cabeza y se pone colorada hasta la frente*. Vale, voy a excusarme. Me quedé atrancada en esta viñeta a finales de julio. En Agosto, no la retomé porque medio me encapriché con un chico y en fin... ya saben, solo tenía tiempo para hablar con él jaja En septiembre, entre compra los libros, averigua el colegio nuevo (me cambié porque mi anterior bachillerato era de pago) y aprovecha los últimos días de libertad... pff. Y luego ya empezó el curso y morí. Literalmente. Por lo mucho que estudiar y porque este año llevo un grupo de niños de 12 años para los _'Grupos de Amistad'_ de mi anterior colegio. Pero una tarde de noviembre retomé esto, escribí un trozo y.. desde hace una semana lo vengo trabajando, con muchísisisima frustración porque no me salía nada. _

_Y al fin.. voilà! Salió esto! Es un capítulo mucho más largo, pero también más variadito. Y con un Draco que no consigue lo que quiere, no hay nueces que partir por tanto..._

_Muahahaha! Juzguen ustedes a un Draco insatisfecho! :)_

* * *

**4. Mucho ruido y pocas nueces  
**

Un desagradable grito de dolor rasga la mañana en uno de las decenas de cuartos que pueblan Hogwarts. Una cortina deslizándose con pereza y un brusco ronquido completan el despertar más atípico que Draco Malfoy ha tenido nunca.

- ¡Joder!

_¿Pero qué cojones…? _Se levanta de un salto gracias a un inoportuno tirón muscular en el tobillo y cae de boca sobre sus sábanas _extrañamente_ sin deshacer. Hunde la boca en la almohada y grita hasta que sus cuerdas vocales se niegan a continuar la tortura. Una vez calmado, sudoroso y con la sensación de haber jugado 50 partidos de quidditch, se pone boca arriba y cierra los ojos un momento. Pero ese momento no dura más de una décima de segundo, pues cientos de recuerdos -demasiados para un par de horas, cree tener la sensación- le hacen abrirlos de nuevo, tanto que casi le duele.

_No_.

De hecho, _sí_.

_No_.

Que _sí_.

¡Que_** no!**_

Sin embargo mira hacia su izquierda y… _sí_. Theo duerme apaciblemente con una sonrisa en la cara, los brazos desnudos –y Draco juraría que no solo eso, pero prefiere no confirmar sus sospechas- y la colcha verde arrollada en el suelo. Draco atrapa su cara entre una de sus manos con desesperación y deja escapar un profundo bufido._ ¿A eso le llamas una charlita nocturna, estúpido_? Su mente inventa toda clase de reprimendas y explicaciones lógicas por las cuales DEBERÍA encontrar alguna puta forma de volver atrás en el tiempo. Lo que más le apetece en ese momento es arrancarle la lengua a esa molesta "vocecita" que chirría en su cabeza con saña y recreación, pero hay algo más urgente. Una explicación, una excusa. _¡Corre, eres un Malfoy! ¡Emplea tu inteligencia! _

Y es que realmente cree que cualquier asomo de vida inteligente ha huido del tifón en que se ha convertido su cabeza. Tal vez no sea tan malo, nada que no pueda remediar una charla con advertencia incluida… _pero es que sí lo es_. ¿En qué momento de su vida, qué confusión, qué embaucamiento le ha llevado a…? ¡Maldito marica de mierda! _¡Un filtro amoroso!_

Se levanta aun más rápido que antes, rojo de ira y dispuesto a olvidar toda amabilidad pasada para partirle la cara a Nott.

- ¡Nott! – le susurra con insistencia zarandeándolo con cuidado de no dejar al descubierto más de lo necesario. – Gilipollas, ¡despierta! ¡Tenemos que hablar!

- Hmm… Draco…

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – gruñe Draco intentando no subir la voz, aunque tiene ganas de destrozarle los tímpanos. – ¡Ni en tus mejores sueños! – lo coge por los hombros y sigue agitándolo. – Nott… ¿me has oído?

Lo suelta con desesperación y se pasa una mano por el pelo mirando hacia el techo como implorando un remedio divino que le saque de la pesadilla que parece estar viviendo. Mientras tanto Nott se despereza con amplitud, sorprendentemente sin importarle que la sábana se deslice hasta su cadera con el arqueamiento de su espalda. Vuelve a caer mansamente sobre el colchón y abre los ojos poco a poco, sensiblemente molesto por el rayo solar que le fulmina desde la ventana. Con un ojo cerrado y otro abierto advierte la presencia de Draco, con la cara encendida de rabia.

- Buenos días – sonríe con inusual expresión de felicidad.

- Dime ahora mismo qué has hecho – se inclina sobre su recién odiado compañero, apretando los dientes con fiereza. – Qué.. ¡Ya!

Nott no da muestras de nerviosismo, miedo o cualquier sensación equiparable al humo rabioso y amenazante que despide Draco. Tan solo se retira prudentemente de su campo de acción, echándose hacia atrás e irguiéndose sobre las manos. Levanta una ceja con desconcierto y contesta:

- Mejor di _qué hemos hecho_.

- ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

- ¿Estás seguro? - contraataca haciendo su expresión más y más divertida conforme aumenta la furia de su contrincante.

- ¡No es eso lo que te he preguntado! – gime agitando las manos en un intento por contener el puñetazo que se está formando al final de su mano. – Dime, ¿tan absolutamente en celo estás que no has podido esperar a montártelo esta tarde con cualquier otro marica antisocial y sosainas como tú?

Esta vez es Nott quien nota la rabia ascender tornando el frío suelo de mármol en una superficie más propia del cráter de un volcán. No alcanza a imaginar qué rayos puede estar pasando por la cabeza de Draco. Pero si por asomo se acerca a lo que él mismo está pensando, Draco es mucho más débil e irresponsable de lo que nunca ha pensado.

- Da gracias, Malfoy, de que soy yo y no otro. Porque esa nariz perfecta que te adorna ya no estaría en su sitio, te lo puedo asegurar.

- ¡No me amenaces! ¡No eres el más indicado para hacerlo! Dime, ¿desde cuándo lo llevas planeando? ¿Desde cuándo… llevas mirándome con asquerosa lascivia?

- Desde que te vi poner por primera vez esa cara de asco que tienes ahora mismo – concluye Nott con una mueca de burla (¿o es de superioridad?), y es que Draco sí es mucho más tonto de lo que pensaba. – Voy a vestirme. Y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo, no creo que perderte el desayuno sea bueno, esta noche has gastado mucha energía y no querrás ser un zombie en la clase de Snape, ¿verdad?

Se da media vuelta y comienza a vestirse con despreocupación, ante la mirada atónita de Draco, que se debate entre abrirse la cabeza contra el poste de la cama o meterse en ella para no volver a salir en _mucho _tiempo. Finalmente se sienta y decide comenzar a vestirse, al fin y al cabo, Nott no parece dispuesto a ceder y él está demasiado cansado y colapsado como para pensar una buena solución –o las fuerzas para poner fin– a lo que ha ocurrido hace escasas horas.

* * *

**  
**Draco entra en el comedor malhumorado, con la mirada encendida y dando empujones a todo el que se cruza en su camino. No tiene nada de hambre. No. En realidad no sabe ni qué hace en el comedor. _Ah, vale_. _¿Por qué diablos obedeces a Nott?_

Ocupa su sitio habitual en el centro de la mesa cuando aún todos siguen de pie, comentando lo preocupados que están por su próximo examen de Pociones –y escucha varios 'estúpido Snape' que le hacen hervir la sangre– o intentando enterarse de algún bombazo –mayormente relacionado con él–. _Y más me vale que no se enteren. _Porque a las 8 de la mañana de un lunes cualquiera, Draco está seguro de varias cosas: primero, no es un maldito marica; segundo, Nott tiene DEMASIADO que ver en 'eso' que pasó, lo cual recuerda a pesar de los múltiples intentos de mantener su mente ocupada; y tercero y último, debe encontrar una solución rápida.

Y esa solución se presenta evidente y arrolladora, y con un olor francamente agradable.

- Buenos días, Draco – Pansy termina la frase en su boca, haciendo que por primera vez le agradezca infinitamente su pesada existencia.

Ella se sienta a su lado, sonriente y guapa como nunca antes Draco había advertido, y sus rasgos son femeninos. Y claro, es una mujer. Y su figura moldeada a imagen y semejanza de una pálida guitarra le hace relamerse y recordar lo mucho que le gusta. _De hecho, sí… me gusta_, piensa mientras la acerca por la cintura y finge escuchar lo que con tanto entusiasmo está relatándole.

Suenan un par de palmadas y las mesas comienzan a llenarse, de alumnos y comida, pero Draco no presta atención a los croissants humeantes que tiene frente a él, incluso ha olvidado la reciente admiración por las curvas de Pansy. Su mirada se desvía sola, inerte, hacia las grandes puertas del comedor, casi cerradas, por las cuales se inmiscuye una figura presurosa con varios libros en la mano. Nott avanza con la cabeza gacha, deseando pasar desapercibido, exactamente igual que siempre, sin el más mínimo atisbo de acumular dos escasas horas de sueño por haber enredado a un Malfoy entre sus sábanas.

Y él lo observa, sigue minuciosamente su recorrido sorteando a alumnos Slytherin y Gryffindor con la misma insana indiferencia, sigue el suspiro de alivio que sale de sus labios al soltar los libros sobre el asiento, las manos al desabrocharse el primer y único botón de la túnica y la avidez de su mirada frente a los croissants. Los únicos que impiden que aún no le haya mirado a los ojos.

Y no es que espere que le mire, no, solo que… es cuestión de cortesía, ¿no? Y otra cosa no, pero Nott siempre ha sido muy educado con él, no solo porque sabe lo que le conviene, sino porque una relación inusual y extrañamente sólida entre ellos lo obliga a ello. Porque tal vez, solo tal vez, la única persona de su misma edad que ha estado junto a él en su vida, le despierte algo de _necesidad_. Aunque sean simples y escuetos saludos al salir de Herbología o al encontrarse en la Sala Común, o una tímida felicitación tras un partido de quidditch bien jugado.

Pero Nott parece ni siquiera haberse dando cuenta de su presencia. De todas las idioteces que está pensando, de la cara entre la confusión y el odio con que le mira, de su poco corriente falta de apetito. Resignado, gira la cabeza hacia Pansy intentando escuchar la animada conversación que mantiene con alguna de sus _guapas_ y estiradas amigas, pero una voz lo hace salir de su obligado letargo:

- ¿No comes, Draco? Estos croissants están tremendos…

Nott habla con un deje distraído que Draco no sabe cómo interpretar. Le dirige una mirada de interrogación y él le responde con una media sonrisa, lo máximo que le permite el croissant. Draco reprime su propia sonrisa y desvía la mirada para tomar el asa de la jarra de zumo de calabaza, porque al fin y al cabo, puede que incluso sí necesite reponer fuerzas.

**

* * *

**

_  
_Nott parece decidido a _dejarlo estar_. Y no es que eso sea malo, ni mucho menos, es la reacción que Draco comprendió desde el principio que necesitaba para solucionar su pequeño _problemilla_. De hecho, su relación incluso ha mejorado. El fin de semana pasado, bajo un sol espléndido -raro en Hogwarts cuando está entrando el invierno- Draco salió a leer con Nott bajo la sombra de un gran sauce junto al lago. Bueno, más bien para _verlo_ leer, a pesar de que Pansy dificultara considerablemente la cuestión con su constante y voraz apetito. Y ya no solo se saludan a la salida de Herbología o se propinan sendas sonrisas al finalizar un partido de quidditch, ahora disfrutan de conversaciones algo más largas en las gradas del estadio antes de los entrenamientos, estudian alguna vez juntos y juegan al ajedrez mágico –que Draco realmente detesta, pero sabe que a Nott le apasiona– en la Sala Común algún sábado por la tarde.

_Parecen un poco más amigos_. Sí, esa es la definición perfecta.

Lo que Draco no entiende es por qué si son solo _un poco más amigos_, no puede evitar fijarse en que Nott tiene unos ojos realmente oscuros, francamente difíciles de leer. Él siempre ha creído tener una mirada impenetrable, dura, de hielo, pero ahora se da cuenta de que no conocía su antítesis, los ojos _demasiado_ negros. Ya no está seguro de ser fuerte e indescifrable. Ya no está seguro de nada.

Y es que tampoco entiende por qué juega al ajedrez mágico. Por qué soporta largas horas sentado en un sillón frente a un insulso tablero hasta que la cabeza está a punto de estallarle. Por qué Nott se retuerce un mechón de pelo mientras piensa, o por qué frunce el ceño de esa forma cuando ha decidido qué golpe asestar. Y es que Theodore Nott tiene un tono de piel abrumadoramente pálido, pero no como el suyo, brillante y aristocrático, sino apagado, como si siempre estuviera a la sombra de aquel sauce bajo el que pasa las tardes enteras leyendo. Y es que Theodore Nott es delgado y flacucho, incluso demasiado para su edad, y sus movimientos son lentos, controlados, excepto cuando llega tarde a clase (que suele ser siempre por la calma con que hace todo), y su sonrisa es esquiva y escasa, porque no se relaciona mucho ni siquiera con los Slytherin, y no le gustan los rumores retorcidos, y nunca es regañado por ningún profesor, y su sillón preferido en la Sala Común es el de almohadones rayados que está justo debajo de la ventana…

Draco no entiende nada. Sólo sabe que algo está ocurriendo y va demasiado rápido. Las horas pasan y no puede evitar contar los días para que el curso acabe, para que todo acabe, para poder volver a casa y recuperar la cotidianidad, la seguridad en sí mismo. Los veranos en que ver a Nott no suponía algo más que una leve y cortés indiferencia.

Sin embargo, es consciente de que nada puede seguir igual. Porque desde hace dos meses (y ahora está seguro que no bajo el efecto de ningún filtro amoroso) varias inesperadas horas dieron la vuelta a su vida. Apenas ve a Pansy, que lo aborda a la vuelta de cada esquina con proposiciones que Draco oye desde un lugar muy remoto, sonando como ecos en su cabeza. Ha perdido el gusto por todo, excepto por sus rutas infundiendo temor a todo alumno de primero que pase frente a él. Últimamente, incluso pasa más horas de lo normal en la Sala de Menesteres, arreglando distraída y, la mayoría de veces, equívocamente el armario. Porque la mayor parte del tiempo se pregunta qué estará haciendo Nott en ese instante, si habrá tomado alguna decisión o si no siente necesidad de Draco más allá de la joven e intermitente amistad que los ha unido.

Tal vez simplemente deba _relajarse_, pero el hecho de ver a Nott acercándose a él, con una sonrisa en los labios y la frente perlada de sudor por el esfuerzo y la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho durante Pociones, sabe que le va a ser muy difícil.

_¿Desde cuándo se me resiste algo 'difícil'?_

**

* * *

**

El invierno ha llegado a Hogwarts en todo su esplendor, cubriendo los campos de nieve. Nieve fría al tacto incluso a través de los guantes, nieve blanca y resbaladiza que Draco adora desde que tiene memoria. La nieve le recuerda a su madre, a Malfoy's Manor, a la chimenea ardiente y chispeante durante la cena de Navidad.

Le recuerda a él mismo. Pequeño, asustado, helado. El jardín de su casa, completamente extasiado de nieve. La puerta cerrada. Unas varitas de juguete abandonadas en el suelo. Su padre y el padre de Nott discutiendo en el despacho. Dos cabezas demasiado bajitas inclinadas de puntillas. Frases incomprensibles que hablan de un Lord terrible, de serpientes, muerte y marcas en el brazo. De cuestiones de sangre.

"_(…)_ _Ellos son nuestra esperanza, Lucius. Severus cuidará de ellos. No te preocupes más, todo acabará pronto y ellos deberán hacer honor a la pureza que corre por sus venas. No hay nada que lamentar._ "

Draco y Theo se miran. La nariz roja por el frío, los ojos tristes y confusos. Porque ellos son la esperanza. La esperanza de no saben qué, pero suena grande, adulto, importante. Son la esperanza y no deben decepcionarlos. Y se giran, un poco menos niños que unos minutos antes, aún no conscientes de que ese recuerdo quedará en la mente de ambos. Para unirlos. Para siempre.

Y el joven heredero mira por la ventana, sumido en sus recuerdos, mientras que a su alrededor el invierno despliega sus encantos y todos están alegres, felices, exultantes porque solo les separan 2 días de pasar unas vacaciones rodeadas de luces y regalos, y charlan animadamente mientras buscan en el baúl las bufandas más largas y los abrigos más mullidos para su visita a Hogsmeade.

Draco no irá este año. Ha acumulado demasiado atraso en su misión y las pocas horas libres que eso le deja las dedica a estudiar. O a no hacer nada. O a jugar al ajedrez mágico. O a maldecir su suerte. _O a pensar en Nott._ Hace unas semanas dejó el quidditch. Una lástima, le gustaba descargar la adrenalina y la impotencia acumuladas durante la semana sobre la escoba, _y a poder ser contra el hombro de Potter._

Baja la mirada y se pasa una mano por el pelo, dejándola reposar sobre la frente. Definitivamente,_ necesita_ que el año acabe. Y que acabe bien. Se sienta en la cama y echa la espalda, observando sin prestar demasiada atención el labrado techo de madera.

- ¿No te vistes?– Nott acaba de abrir la puerta y asoma la cabeza a través de ella. Él tampoco lleva abrigo ni bufanda.

- No puedo ir – responde Draco mientras se incorpora y se dirige hacia su compañero. – Veo que tú tampoco te estás dando demasiada prisa.

- Tampoco voy. Ya sabes, mucho que estudiar – Nott voltea los ojos en una mueca de exasperación y abre la puerta completamente para entrar en el cuarto. – Historia de la Magia.

- Aún no entiendo por qué has elegido esa asignatura. Es absolutamente infumable.

- Prefiero estudiar en la Sala Común junto a la chimenea que soportar gritos de mandrágora y manchas de barro y raíces por culpa de Herbología – objeta Nott cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana.

Tiene las ideas claras. Draco lo sabe. No habla mucho, pero eso no implica que no sea una persona segura de sí misma. Odia ser el centro de atención, pero no por timidez, sino simplemente porque no considera suficientemente importante hacerse notar entre cientos de alumnos comunes, faltos de cualquier interés posible. Y Draco entiende que no solo está frente a su antítesis física. Su carácter es tan sumamente contrario al suyo que podrían ser los rivales perfectos.

Podrían serlo. Podrían, de no ser porque llevan juntos desde que apenas levantaban un palmo del suelo.

De no ser por eso…

… podría estar destrozándolo a golpes en este justo momento. Podría por la frustración, la agonía, la tortura, la desesperación, la confusión, el anhelo. Por el terrible huracán en el que ha sumido su vida.

_El anhelo._

- Nott, tenemos que hablar.

El aludido se gira con el mismo gesto de siempre. No le asusta la declaración de intenciones de Draco, no le asusta una conversación seria con él. Su indiferencia es tan sólida que raya la inexistencia del miedo.

- Tú dirás.

- Verás… – Draco mira hacia abajo, hacia un lado, hacia otro, se muerde el labio, duda, confunde, teme – lo que pasó…

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? – Nott agacha la cabeza en un intento por ver los ojos de Draco, que se refugia bajo el flequillo despeinado por las horas de preocupación.

- No, bueno… sí.

- Creí que preferías _dejarlo estar_. Al fin y al cabo, la culpa es mía, ¿no? Usé un filtro amoroso contigo, creo recordar – Nott habla con una ceja levantada, _casi_ con esa sorna tan habitual en Draco.

- No tengo ganas de tonterías. Voy a estar por aquí todo el día, no creo que salga, así que cuando quieras hablar en serio, avísame.

Draco sale dando un portazo y Nott se queda estático sobre suelo de la habitación, sorprendido, confuso y expectante a la vez.

Puede que, de un modo u otro, el día acabe por resultar incluso _interesante_.

**

* * *

**

El cielo está gris. Pero no un gris oscuro y opaco como cuando amenaza tormenta. Es un gris luminoso. Está nevando. En el suelo y sobre Draco. Sentado junto al sauce pero fuera de su cobijo, se funde con el suelo y el aire. Sus manos están alrededor de sus rodillas. Su cabeza gacha, dócil. Dispuesta a confundirse eternamente con la nevada.

Nott lo _dejará estar_. Seguirá intentado borrar cualquier vestigio de una víspera de lunes. Lo que no sabe es que seguirá haciendo ruido, estruendoso y maldito ruido en la cabeza de Draco. Varias horas al día. Casi todas.

_O quizá todas._

* * *

**N/A: Ah, y algunos de ustedes dirán, ¿por qué siempre cortas en la mejor parte? Pues porque ahí se acaba mi refrán ^^ Ya sabemos que Draco solo oye ruido por todas partes pero ¡ay! no le dejan partir unas poquitas de nueces...  
Como dije en la primera viñeta, quiero hacer un Draco mío. Y para mí, es hedonista e inmoral. Cuando quiere algo, lo quiere ya, y no se para a cuestionar el valor ético de su deseo. Lucha contra los sangre-sucia, no piensa si está bien o está mal. Es así. Algo pasó hace dos meses y él no puede olvidarlo, quiere que vuelva a salir a la luz. ¿Correcto o incorrecto? Qué diablos le importa...**

**Vale, mejor dejo de divagar y simplemente les deseo Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**Espero sus reviews! :)**

**P.D.: Prometo solemnemente actualizar con más asiduidad. Al menos, una vez al mes, pero procuraré que sean más. RLY!  
**


	5. Perro que ladra, no muerde

_**N/A:** Hola otra vez después de tanto tiempo! El estudio, el estudio.. ¡que no debe ser bueno! No os podéis ni imaginar las ganas que tengo de que llegue el 18 de junio, haber acabado los exámenes de acceso a la Universidad y poder escribir como una maldita posesa. De todos modos he cogido un ratillo libre porque me vino una idea y, aunque no entraba en mis planes actualizar hasta verano, aquí les dejo esto. _

_En este refrán he metido en 'prime time' a otro personaje a parte de mi binomio favorito. Es un character que ya ha sido nombrado pero no ha aparecido como tal y cuyo papel va a servir esencialmente para profundizar en uno de los protagonistas. _

_El poema que aparece se llama _'Presagios'_ y forma parte de la obra _"La voz a ti debida"_, del gran poeta español _**Pedro Salinas**_. _

_Disfruten!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**5. Perro que ladra, no muerde  
**

Desde la ventana de la biblioteca, Nott puede vislumbrar una figura perfilada de verde botella sobre la nieve. Pero no acierta a distinguir más detalles, pues lo que parece ser la cabeza tiene un tono demasiado desvaído. Es blanco nieve. _Qué epítetos tiene esta vida_.

Hace unas semanas ni siquiera recordaría la definición de _epíteto_. Hace unas semanas su vida solo contaba con las figuras angulosas y depuradas de los libros. Hace unas semanas ni siquiera se habría planteado no ir a Hogsmeade, aunque el hecho de recorrer sus calles completamente solo siempre le ha estremecido de placer.

A Daphne le gusta la poesía. Probablemente ella le enseñara cosas como _epíteto, paradoja, aliteración, metáfora_. Cosas que hasta este momento no habría vuelto a recordar. Y esa figura verde, que Nott no sabe si es real o poética. Y ese cielo blanco nieve. Y esa letanía de figuras literarias. Y esos ojos castaños que hablan de palabras, de versos, de_ añoranza_. ¿A su madre le gustaría la poesía?

Nieve. Verde. Poesía. Castaño. Realidad. Ojos. Ella. Sangre. Pálido. Madre. Esperanza.

_Gris. _

_Anhelo. _

_**Él.**_

* * *

Siempre lleva un libro en el bolsillo interiordel abrigo durante la visita de diciembre a Hogsmeade. Siempre es de Pedro Salinas, ese autor español que su padre adora y al que leen juntos cada verano. Siempre es lo primero que recuerda esa mañana invernal. Y siempre es para recordar a Nott.

Nunca ha estado con él durante la visita al pueblo. Daphne es tolerante y ante todo, conoce a su novio. Sabe que le gusta estar solo ese día y respeta su espacio porque no hay nada que él valore más. Pero no puede evitar que eso la entristezca. A veces siente que lo suyo es simplemente un contrato, una relación de conveniencia. No es que Nott sea un mal chico, ni que no la tome en cuenta, es solo que… es él. Tan peculiar y tan neutral que esa nebulosa que le envuelve en ocasiones también la alcanza a ella.

No se fijó en él el primer día. Ni el segundo. En realidad… le costó darse cuenta de su existencia. En cuarto curso, Nott la invitó al baile. En aquella ocasión, una vez más, no se esforzó demasiado en expresar sus sentimientos, pero sí en hacer que ella pasara una noche lo más agradable posible. Habló, sonrió, incluso bailó. Daphne sabía que él no estaba cómodo, y tal vez por eso sintió aún más curiosidad por alguien de quien solo conocía el nombre y que estaba poniendo todo su intención en hacerla feliz. _Una sola noche, sí, ¿pero por qué? _

Dos años después de aquella noche, Daphne lo añora con la mirada desenfocada frente a su cerveza de mantequilla, sintiendo como entre la nebulosa se cuelan esos versos guarecidos bajo su abrigo.

_Cuánto rato te he mirado  
sin mirarte a ti, en la imagen  
exacta e inaccesible  
que te traiciona el espejo.  
«Bésame», dices. Te beso,  
y mientras te beso pienso  
en lo fríos que serán  
tus labios en el espejo.  
«Toda el alma para ti»,  
murmuras, pero en el pecho  
siento un vacío que sólo  
me lo llenará ese alma  
que no me das.  
El alma que se recata  
con disfraz de claridades  
en tu forma del espejo._

* * *

Siente deseos de correr, de aullar, de romper, de desgarrar.

Siente deseos de apartar todos esos deseos.

Y solo se aleja de la ventana y se gira, y vuelve a verlos, ese mar de tomos, de tonalidades, de títulos, de temas que no son capaces de consolarle. Ya no le corroe acabar una de esas grandes aventuras épicas que le evaden y le transportan a nuevos mundos, porque siente y sabe que todo es distinto.

La indiferencia por la que optó de nada le apartará. Y lo curioso es que no le es difícil practicarla. Es una parte más de su carácter, él es neutral y es desapercibido porque no hay mejor trinchera en la que situarse, y los soldados inteligentes saben que el frente de batalla peca más de valentía heroica que de realidad práctica.

Se sienta, apoya los codos en la mesa y se sujeta con ambas manos las sienes, en las cuales siente un implacable martilleo que le impide pensar. Lo único que consigue ver es _gris, gris y más gris_. No va a estudiar Historia de la Magia, lo sabe desde que decidió no ir a Hogsmeade.

Se acuerda de Daphne y el gris vuelve a apartar su velo. Últimamente habla muy poco con ella. Ayer estaba rara. O quizá triste. No lo sabe y se siente culpable, no quiere hacerla víctima de la extrema indiferencia en que se ha sumido. Ella le quiere y le cuida. Ella tiene esa calidez femenina que le hace sentirse seguro y en confianza.

_Esa calidez que el gris nunca tendrá. _

- No creo que puedas estudiar sin libros aunque hinques tus codos en la mesa de esa forma.

Nott levanta la cabeza despacio, sin bajar las manos y apenas entreabriendo los ojos.

_Casualidades de la vida. _

- Me estoy tomando un descanso, me duele la cabeza.

- Nott – las manos metidas en los bolsillos, el pelo húmedo y los labios morados. Una hilera de dientes blancos, agresivos – ni siquiera has empezado.

- Dijiste que te buscara yo.

- No lo has hecho.

- No.

Monosílabos y epítetos. Dientes blancos y palabras grises. Draco no sabe cómo continuar; Nott ni siquiera lo intenta. Una ventana cruje varios pasillos atrás, probablemente las verdades intenten escapar, intenten, igual que el vendaval, imponer su fuerza sobre el _gris_.

El tiempo transcurre lento, apoyado en dos sillas y varias decenas de pasillos y estanterías, millares de libros, de secretos, de fuerzas tan poderosas que incluso podrían romper ese mismo devenir. Nott mira hacia una ventana. Draco hacia una equivocación. Y ambos, cada uno con su prisma y su tonalidad, hacia una verdad.

Frente a frente, la verdad toma forma, toma olor, toma color, toma _vida_.

- No te equivoques. No soy un perro faldero– apuntando hacia la derecha, la mejilla curva, la sonrisa esquiva. – Aunque sí muerdo.

- No ladres tanto, Draco – no está de humor y sus neuronas parecen estar estallando en miles de cortocircuitos, pero no puede reprimir una amplia sonrisa.

- No prometo nada, pero no te acostumbres a que venga a buscarte.

- Yo tampoco prometo nada.

Y nuevamente, ambos sonríen, porque la verdad está tan implícita que puede leerse _bajo las palabras grises._

* * *

**N/A: Esta vez ha sido mucho más cortito, no quiero adelantar partes de la trama que tienen su lugar en otros refranes. Espero que os haya gustado, en especial "mi" Daphne, de la cual el canon existente es casi nulo y que nos va a ofrecer (a mí y a vosotros) una faceta de Nott que no se podría vislumbrar de otra forma. **

**Ah, y espero que el comportamiento de Draco no haya parecido OoC. He intentado expresar su importancia en el proceso, pues cuando uno comienza a tener sentimientos fuertes, diferentes a lo cotidiano, tanto su actitud diaria como las bases sobre las que se asienta su vida cambian por completo. Con el señorito Malfoy no quiero perder el canon de vista, espero no decepcionaros. **

**Espero sus reviews!! BESOTES!  
**

_

* * *

_


	6. Más vale maña que fuerza

**N/A:** _Hola de nuevo! Me he tirado casi todo julio fuera, y una semana y media de junio con la mente en encefalograma plano totalmente... Pero estoy de vuelta, y con ideas nuevas para terminar esta tabla. _

_Este refrán me gusta, me ha resultado muy agradable de escribir aunque me lo he tomado más por el sentido de la torpeza que por el de la maña, pero bah. La tabla es solo una excusa para la historia, aunque me esté gustando mucho usarla para retratar a estos dos. _

_He encontrado una canción que me recuerda muchísimo a estos dos. Es de un vocal español y andaluz llamado _**Zenet**_ -que tiene una voz y un alma y un de todo que pa qué- y se llama_**'El mismo lado de la cama'**_ (porque yo estoy segura de que a estos dos les gusta el mismo, sísí xDD). _

_Link a youtube: _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v (insertar signo de igual) DuuwUF3iybI [quitar los espacios cuando se copie en el navegador]

_Letra:_

"Dime si de aquí a la eternidad  
o si no nos quedan ya ni tres telediarios  
Dime si empezó la cuenta atrás  
o debemos de tachar otra fecha del calendario  
Somos dos signos del mismo día  
dos pistolas de mentira enfrentadas en un duelo  
Dime si te trato de olvidar  
o si tengo que pensar que siempre volvemos de nuevo

Dueños del derecho de un bis a bis, de dos penas por cumplir  
un billete de retorno  
Locos por querernos sin querer, por colarnos otra vez  
en la fila de los tontos  
Somos los dos polos de una noria, los dos protas de una historia  
de malos y de buenos  
Dime si te trato de olvidar  
o si tengo que pensar que siempre volvemos de nuevo

Que siempre nos ganan las ganas  
porque a los dos nos gusta dormir  
en el mismo lado de la cama

Dime si de aquí a la eternidad  
o si no nos quedan ya ni tres telediarios  
Dime si empezó la cuenta atrás  
o debemos de tachar otra fecha del calendario  
Somos dos signos del mismo día  
dos pistolas de mentira enfrentadas en un duelo  
Dime si te trato de olvidar  
o si tengo que pensar que siempre volvemos de nuevo

Que siempre nos ganan las ganas  
porque a los dos nos gusta dormir  
en el mismo lado de la cama"

_Nada más, solo ¡disfruten!_

* * *

**6. Más vale maña que fuerza**

Hay un revuelo especial en todo el castillo, un murmullo de baúles abriéndose y cerrándose, de armarios vacíos y despedidas sonrientes. Incluso si se afina el oído, puede escucharse el tintineo chispeante del muérdago floreciendo y labios rozándose, fríos y tímidos como un invierno adolescente.

Y Draco no es bueno haciendo maletas. No porque no pueda o no tenga las suficientes facultades, sino porque la falta de práctica es un lastre curioso. Ser el resultado de dos apellidos tan _distinguidos _como Black y Malfoy tiene sus consecuencias –o desgracias-. Y no poder ayudar a Theo, que está agachado sobre las rodillas -agachado, sí, con la cinturilla del pantalón algo más allá de lo que sería sano para la salud de Draco, y la nuca sudorosa, la camisa por los codos, los dientes mordiendo distraídamente el labio blanquecino- tiene más de maldita desgracia que de clase alta. Resignado a su excelsa suerte, observa cómo dobla y desdobla una y otra vez pantalones, túnicas y camisas, e intenta hacer hueco para los calcetines y los calzoncillos _-¿pero qué coño son todos esos dibujos…?-_.

- La Navidad ha llegado a Hogwarts, Draco – dice Nott sacándole de su letargo desde su posición arrodillada ante el baúl.

_Joder, qué negros se ven sus ojos desde aquí._

- Me temo que sí, a este castillo del demonio también llega.

Draco esboza una mueca asqueada y Theo le mira a medio camino entre la risa y la desaprobación, moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados y dirigiéndole una mirada que le maldice por no tener el mismo poder de persuasión –o amenaza- sobre los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts.

- Sé que no vas a mover un dedo para ayudarme porque eres crónicamente perezoso tanto para aprender a doblar ropa como para hacerlo, pero incluso sería capaz de perdonarte si te quedaras a comer.

Draco mira el reloj con resignación. La una del mediodía. _Unas horas y estaré solo en esta maldita cárcel.  
_

- Tranquilo, acaba de llegar el águila de mi padre - hace una mueca de desagrado. - Pasaré la Navidad aquí. Pero tengo cosas que hacer... - se acerca a él con un brillo pícaro en los ojos. - Solo aceptaré sugerencias realmente buenas.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti – responde Nott cerrando con suavidad el baúl. Se gira y le dedica una sonrisa enigmática, advirtiendo la tensión ascender por el cuerpo de Draco y la súbita palidez que asola su cara. _Si es posible que su piel adquiera un tono aún más claro._

Pero en apenas un instante, Nott observa cómo esa tensión se convierte en autosuficiencia. O confianza. Algo de vanidad. Tal vez seguridad. _¿O es morbo?_

- Me gustan _tus_ sorpresas.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo, el familiar ruido de la alegría navideña inunda el ambiente, incluso la comida desprende ese olor especial de las vacaciones, los regalos, _de_ _tirar la casa por la ventana_. Draco come en silencio, observando por encima del humeante lomo relleno los abrazos y los baúles moviéndose de un lado a otro, y escuchando con desagrado el hilo musical por excelencia: los villancicos que el viejo Dumbledore logra imponer uno y otro año durante las fiestas de invierno.

En la mesa de al lado, la sabelotodo Granger se despide de sus amigos _Weasel_ y _Potty_ con un beso en la frente que casi le cuesta a Draco la respiración – demasiado rosa y pastel como para no atragantarse. La Gryffindor pasa por su lado y le mira sin disimulo, regalándole esa habitual y desagradable mueca que rezuma sangre sucia por todos los poros. _Pretende mostrar algo de desprecio con esa habilidad nula que le caracteriza_, piensa Draco mientras selecciona entre su surtido la mirada más irónica que puede dedicarle por encima del zumo de calabaza.

- ¿Aún no te has ido, Draco? Nott me dijo que estabas listo para salir a la una.

A su derecha se ha sentado Daphne Greengrass, blandiendo esa sonrisa suya demasiado inocente para ser Slytherin y demasiado bonita para ser Gryffindor.

- He cambiado de planes.

- Entonces creo que podemos comer juntos – afirma oliendo con los ojos entrecerrados el inmenso surtido culinario que está ante ellos. – Voy a pasar todas las vacaciones en Francia con mis abuelos, demasiado frío por aquí. ¿Tú te vas a quedar en Malfoy's Manor?

- No, voy a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts. Mi padre acaba de avisarme – contesta Draco sin mucho entusiasmo.

- No te preocupes – le pasa una mano por la espalda, del omoplato derecho al izquierdo pasando por la columna, despacio. Draco se estremece, definitivamente NECESITA esa sorpresa de Nott. – Puedes enviarnos una lechuza cuando quieras a Theo y a mí.

- ¿A Theo y a ti? – el ceño fruncido hace reír a Daphne. _Con qué poco se ríe esta chica._

- Sí, vamos a pasar unos días juntos en Francia. Nott ha insistido mucho en ver el París navideño.

Sus ojos castaños brillan por efecto de la ilusión y la alegría, y por algo más que asusta un poco a Draco. _Le quiere. Joder. ¿Ver el París navideño?.¡Pero qué cojones…!_

Y no es que Daphne le caiga mal. Al contrario, es distinta a la mayoría de Slytherin cercanos a él, no tiene ese aura sombría y en ocasiones tan cercana al lado oscuro que le atormenta y le sume en una vigilancia continua, esa preservación excesiva de sí mismo que impone el muro por el que Draco Malfoy es conocido. Con ella es frío y es Malfoy, pero un poco –solo un poco– más Draco que con el resto. Como ahora, cuando siente su brazo delgado y cálido rodeando sus hombros, y a pesar de la tensión y la desconfianza innata, no se aparta e intenta relajarse, escuchar la conversación, pensar respuestas elocuentes, pensar en algo más que no sea…

_No lo hagas, para ya. Es una buena chica, es sangre pura, es Slytherin, es Greengrass, es preciosa… ¡por Merlín, que está con Theo!_

El pensamiento se revela caprichoso e indomable en su mente y se traduce en un escalofrío que hace dar un respingo a Daphne y aparta su mano sin pretenderlo.

- Merlín, Draco, ¡no sabía que te afectara tanto el frío!

- Lo siento, Daphne – sonríe cortésmente. – Creo que ya he terminado, voy a bajar a la Sala Común. Por si no nos vemos, que tengas una feliz Navidad, Greengrass.

Y se marcha sin darle oportunidad de réplica, descompuesto como nunca ha estado, con los nervios y –por primera vez– los _sentimientos_ a flor de piel.

* * *

Cuando llega al séptimo piso, se ha confundido varias veces de escalera, pero el ritmo frenético que ha imprimido en cada uno de sus pasos le ha permitido relajar la mente y dejar de pensar durante unos minutos. Su corazón retumba bajo la pulcra camisa que ha sustituido a la túnica mientras se apoya en una columna y cierra los ojos. _Nott_, piensa con intensidad, y con los ojos entreabiertos vislumbra la enorme puerta de la Sala de Requerimientos perfilándose en cada detalle ante él.

Sentado en un sofá, con un libro grueso y azul en las manos, Theodore está vestido con los vaqueros negros de siempre, su jersey de punto a rayas y en el pelo azabache el reflejo claro de la chimenea que chispea frente a él. Sus manos se deslizan por cada página y de vez en cuando estira el cuello hacia un lado, sin dejar un solo momento su lectura. Theo lee demasiado de lo que sería saludable para Draco. Es lo que comúnmente se llama un _ratón de biblioteca_.

- ¿Y bien, ratón de biblioteca?– la voz del Malfoy procede de la sombra de una estantería, haciendo que Nott alce la cabeza y cierre el libro despacio, aunque no sin acabar con avidez el último párrafo.

Se miran durante unos segundos, uno, dos minutos, y Draco siente como poco a poco su corazón se va sumiendo en ese estado de calma tan familiar. Es _casi_ confianza. Es esa calidez sencilla, esa que no puede apartar de su mente en todo el día, haciéndole desear hasta el dolor un nuevo momento así. Sólo de los dos.

Se aproxima al sofá y sostiene con ansia –o lo que otros llamarían posesión– la cara de Nott entre sus manos. Le mira apenas un segundo a los ojos, sintiendo como chocan los polos opuestos, y le besa hundiéndole la cabeza en el suave respaldo, que se resiente con un leve quejido. Draco pone una, dos rodillas sobre el sofá, se deja atrapar por sus almohadones, apoya poco a poco su peso en Nott y siente la mano del Slytherin tantear despacio, casi con torpeza, la línea de carne nívea que ha escapado de la camisa al final de la espalda. El vello se eriza caprichoso y Draco arquea la columna, separando, _despegando_ ambos labios, escuchando el rasgueado como el trazo final de la pluma sobre el papel.

Theo siente como sus músculos comienzan a relajarse, empezando por las piernas y acabando por el cuello, dejando que el sofá absorba esa relajación. Draco observa sus ojos cerrados, sus pestañas y cejas oscuras, su aspecto deshecho y algo ratonil. Agita la cabeza lentamente y sonríe.

- No es por ser inoportuno, Nott – se acerca y le habla al oído, con palabras algo turbias, como si el deseo le pesara al final de la lengua. – Ni porque no me guste, pero me gustaría conocer esa sorpresa. Llámame lo que quieras, pero esto no es nada nuevo…– dice soltando una carcajada.

- Tú lo has querido – contesta Theo encogiéndose de hombros.

Empuja a Draco y éste cae en la otra esquina del sofá de espaldas, con el ceño fruncido y la curiosidad pintada en la cara. Nott se levanta y coge una bolsa de la estantería. Cuando se gira para mirar a su compañero, las mejillas están ardiéndole.

- Me alegra saber que sigo haciendo ese efecto sobre ti – dice mientras se coloca bien la ropa, se atusa el pelo y se irgue con elegancia. – Supongo que es lo que conlleva ser guapo y follarte en mis ratos libres.

- No deberías ser tan vanidoso cuando tu boca sabe a lomo relleno – inclina la cabeza hacia delante. – ¿O es que a eso sabéis todos los tíos buenos?

- No es un mal sabor, ¿no te parece? – Nott vuelve los ojos con exasperación. Draco adopta un semblante algo más serio. – Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de que te vas a Francia con Daphne?

- Ésa es parte de mi sorpresa.

Se sienta a su lado y mete la mano en la bolsa. Pero lo que saca no cumple las expectativas de Draco. No es que no las cumpla, más bien las supera.

Y con creces.

_¿Un sujetador?_

Pues sí, va a resultar que Nott es aún más raro de lo que pensaba. _Y más vicioso, por Merlín._

- ¿Y quién de los dos se supone que se lo tiene que poner? – pregunta Draco, incrédulo y expectante.

- Tú mejor, creo.

- Eh, Nott, esto es… - su expresión se va tornando más seria por momentos_. ¿De verdad quiere que me lo ponga?.¿Y te lo vas a poner, Draco?_

- Solo quiero que me eches una mano – ahora es él el incrédulo. – ¿No pensarás que…? ¡Draco!

- ¡Qué quieres que piense entonces!

- No soy un donjuán como tú, señorito Malfoy. Hay ciertas cosas en las que soy un poco torpe y tal vez tu –enfatiza el tono– _experiencia_ me pueda ser útil – dice sujetándose el estómago, la risa ascendiendo con demasiada intensidad. – ¿Recuerdas que me voy unos días a Francia? ¡Lo del sujetador es por Daphne!

* * *

**N/A: Espero que este "mal intento" de humor os haya gustado, así como ver a un Draco y a un Nott torpes y mañosos en diferentes aspectos.**

**Por cierto, cada vez quiero más a Daphne! Y tranquilos, va a salir más y no como un personaje meramente anecdótico ^^**

**_Espero sus reviews!!_  
**


	7. Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente

**N/A**: _¡Hola de nuevo! Hace un tiempecito, sí... No sé. Yo creo que mis musas están locas, rly. Lo mismo no tengo inspiración en 3 meses que en un día un capítulo entero toma forma en mi cabeza. Supongo que es ley de vida, y tendré que convivir con ello siempre (o por lo menos por ahora)._

Hoy traigo uno de esos chaps enrevesados, como a mí me gustan, que muchas veces dejan demasiadas cosas entrelíneas. Pero soy así, no puedo evitarlo, lo mío no es ir al grano xDD Para mí es el capítulo más sincero tanto para Draco como para Nott. Incluso para Daphne. 

_**Recomendación musical**__: _Thinking about you - Radiohead [http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v (insertar signo de igual) uG3R7conSuc]

ENJOY!!

* * *

**7. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente  
**

Los días se suceden lentos. Y nevados. Y fríos. Pero esto es Escocia, nada de eso resulta raro. Las comidas se sirven deliciosas, a la misma hora y con las mismas personas. El castillo guarda un silencio, esta vez sí, extraño. Una soledad lejana, llena de fantasmas reales e imaginarios, que cala los músculos y llega a los huesos. Se asienta dolorosa, profundamente, y la ausencia del más mínimo sonido se une a la rutina navideña.

Todo se vuelve normal. Los villancicos, el muérdago, los buenos modales, eso sí, simplemente ocasionales. Filch sonriendo. La señora Norris ronroneando.

La Navidad lo cambia todo, eso dicen por ahí. Quince maravillosos días de buenos deseos y reuniones familiares, eso dicen.

Lo que no dicen es que en la otra cara del mundo, esa en la que la magia impera sobre buenos y malos, un mago cuya alma es un mapa de sangre derramada y corazones corrompidos, teje hilo por hilo la sombra que los envolverá a todos. Lo que no dicen es que esa conciencia, esa alma, tiene una inocencia más que cargar.

Draco Malfoy trabaja, exhausto y obcecado, en la reparación de _ese_ objeto maldito. La Navidad de 1996 no es para él. Su casa, su familia, no están en ella, por decisión del propio Lucius. Por los pasillos ha visto pulular algún Hufflepuff, nada realmente relevante. Ninguna chica –y en circunstancias TAN especiales hasta una Gryffindor le valdría–.

Qué diablos, _una chica_ no le valdría.

A menudo sueña que logra arreglar el armario y no son los mortífagos quienes logran atravesarlo, sino Nott, que le saluda con un acento raro y un tímido abrazo.

_- Quizá no sea el momento.  
- Cállate – pequeñas manos rodean su cuello sin ningún pudor. Aprietan y acarician. Se enredan. La lengua empuja. Sube. – Me encanta cómo sabes._

A menudo sueña que juega al quidditch. Que él le observa, le sonríe desde la grada. Tranquilo. Sin esa euforia plagada de testosterona. Esa euforia suya, _tan Malfoy_. Esa que le regala cuando sus miradas se cruzan durante una aburrida clase de Historia de la Magia, esa que le hace revolverse entre las sábanas y mirarle, solo para saber que aún sigue ahí, solo para no olvidar su suerte. Solo para recordar _la calidez_.

_Una gota se desliza sobre la frente, otra le sigue, despacio. Perlan su piel y su mente, distorsionan su visión. Parece estar al fondo, muy al fondo, donde el agua es turbia y oscura, donde el sol apenas llega y cualquier sombra puede ser un peligro. Su pelo oscuro lo empaña todo. Es tan largo y tan cálido. Desliza la cabeza, huele, prueba. Siente su euforia. _

_Pero esta vez no hay rastro de testosterona. _

Y a menudo evita soñar que su suerte se acaba. Se desliza entre sus manos. Esquiva. Se siente ridículo, acumula recuerdos, uno tras otro, ávido de recuerdos, de pasado. Porque no sabe hasta cuándo tendrá un pasado. Es ridículo, jodidamente ridículo. Es estúpido. Es sentimental. Y su mente se desploma, cansada, tan cansada de fingir.

Quiere un pasado. Sí, definitivamente lo quiere. Tiene que ganar la partida. El reloj corre incesante, pero ganará. No hay derrota para un Malfoy. No la hay. Y lo desea con tal intensidad que le tiemblan los sentidos. El mundo parpadea a su alrededor. Su pasado será suyo. Es lo único que no puede arrebatarle.

_Lo deseaba tanto. Lo necesitaba tanto. Lo llevaba tan dentro. Le quema, ahora le quema. Su corazón arde. Están juntos. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba. Lo quería. Le quiere tanto. No puede emitir sonidos coherentes. Le enmudece. Le nubla. Su torpeza la embriaga tanto…_

_- Te quiero, te quiero tanto. _

Es egoísta anhelar tan desmedidamente atarte a alguien. Atar de ese modo que tiene el pasado para no dejarte vivir. Pero el egoísmo no es malo, si se usa en la dosis adecuada. Solo que Draco nunca ha tomado una dosis, así que opta por lo que –según su criterio– ambos necesitan. Lo justo para que no duela tanto. Se está esforzando como nunca antes ha hecho con nada ni nadie, el armario es su sentencia de muerte y sigue siendo tan secundario que el otro lado de su mente – sí, ese que desde hace un tiempo se ha olvidado de pensar– le avisa.

Los avisos son molestos. Poco a poco el momento se acerca, y no es que no lo sepa. Solo que le quiere a él y no al armario. Se hace tan difícil soportar el tiempo vacío que Draco admite con disgusto la dependencia en que se ha sumido su vida. La doble dependencia.

_Sus manos paran. Su boca se seca. Su mente activa las alertas. Demasiado dentro. Demasiado dolor para ella. No me quieras tanto, no lo hagas, por favor. Porque me sentiré obligado a reconocerlo. _

_- ¿Qué…? – nota las lágrimas ascender. – ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal? _

_La mira a los ojos, su iris humedecido. Cierra sus párpados con los dedos y la besa con toda esa fuerza que guarda en su interior. Deja que sienta su euforia, la une a él, el sudor los pega y los funde._

_¿Algo mal? No es eso. Es todo lo contrario. _

Draco llega a una conclusión. Nada es malo si se sabe parar a tiempo. Sin embargo, ¿cuál es la parada correcta? No conoce la respuesta y tampoco quiere hacerlo. Tal vez sea simple cuestión de dejarse llevar. Justo como hasta ahora. No le ha ido tan mal, Nott le ayuda a soportar la carga. Alivia su peso, le regala esas pequeñas treguas en las cuales se vislumbran promesas de un futuro mejor. Duelen demasiado. Y parece que nada tenga fin. Parece como si de verdad fuera feliz.

_Es inútil intentar respirar. No queda aire alguno del que adueñarse. Solo sudor y algo de satisfacción. Ella le sonríe mientras sus ojos caen lentamente y su respiración se pausa. Se acerca a él renqueando, usando una vagueza que algo tiene de femenino y de francés. Levanta un brazo y envuelve sus hombros, notando en su pecho como aspira y expira. Huele su pelo. Sigue igual que al principio. Tal vez un poco distinto. Parece más claro. Y más corto. Tal vez demasiado corto y demasiado claro. _

Solo está seguro de una cosa. Nadie podrá arrebatarle a Theodore Nott. Quizá comparta cosas parecidas a las que con él compartió en el que pronto será un pasado irrecuperable, pero nunca esa sensación única, esa unión, ese vínculo extraño. Lo que Draco no sabe es que esa es la euforia que los ata y los obliga a necesitarse. Que no es puro egoísmo lo que le mueve.

_Nota la somnolencia ascender hasta la sien. Se acerca a su oído y no logra interpretar las señales que su mente y sus sentidos le envían. No logra ser consciente de qué quiere decir, las palabras se mezclan y se traban. Solo respira junto a su oído, esperando una coherencia que llega, trémula y torpe, al final de su lengua. _

_- No me dejes – vacila. Siente rabia. – Tú no. _

Cualquiera podría saber que –por esta vez– no se trata de egoísmo. Pero él no puede ver más allá. Es esa obsesión que envenena su juicio. Nott es suyo. Ya nadie puede cambiar eso.

Nott no le dejará nunca, aunque él lo haga.

* * *

**N/A: El monotema se está acabando, creo que los sentimientos han quedado más o menos definidos. Así, en los tres últimos capítulos voy a tirar más del canon, de todos los sucesos que ya saben que pasaron durante el 6º curso y tal.**

La cosa se complica... ¿qué le está pasando a Nott? ¿Por qué Draco está tan seguro, aun viéndolo todo negativamente? ¿Cuán alto pueden hablar las acciones de Daphne? 

**Ya estoy trabajando en el 8, esta vez no habrá tanta espera =)**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, AGRADEZCO TODOS SUS REVIEWS!  
**


	8. El que la hace, la paga

**N/A:** ¡Hi again! Sé que hace dos semanas que dije que actualizaría un viernes, pero he tenido problemas con el Internete y con el puto Word. De todos modos, en cuanto he podido me he puesto manos a la obra, y aquí queda esto.

_**Recomendación musical:** Muse - Plug in baby  
_

* * *

**8. El que la hace, la paga**

- Estás cambiado.  
- No.  
- Sabes – succiona su boca con expresión crítica– distinto.  
- ¿Qué te hace-

Besa _golpea_ sus labios con el ímpetu y la necesidad que pesan al final de sus dedos, de sus ojos, de su piel. Pasa una mano por su nuca, profundiza, empuja e ignora los gemidos. Quizá sean de dolor. Poco importa, porque Nott reacciona con asombrosa rapidez, se revela y contraataca, impone su fuerza y tira de los últimos mechones de pelo blanquecino hacia atrás. Draco curva la boca en una expresión que difiere poco entre la lascivia y la diversión, le sujeta una muñeca y le obliga a llevarla hacia su erección. La desliza, obliga a deslizarla, de arriba a abajo, sin aflojar lo más mínimo la presión. Nott hace un movimiento con la cabeza, rompiendo el beso con brusquedad y se hunde en su cuello.

Un gemido de dolor y sorpresa rasga la habitación. Nott le ha mordido y lame la marca rojiza, subiendo con la lengua extendida por su mandíbula, excesiva saliva que hace brillar la carne blanca casi con obscenidad. Theodore interpone un brazo entre ambos torsos y empuja a su atacante, colocándose sobre él. Le levanta ambos brazos sobre la cabeza e inmoviliza las muñecas con una sola mano. Se acerca a su nariz, respira sobre su boca, roza sus pestañas. Draco empuja e intenta fundir sus alientos, haciendo sonreír amplia y perversamente a Nott como nunca le ha visto.

- ¿Tienes suficiente saliva? – pregunta Theodore con voz ahogada.  
- He tenido tiempo de reservarme.  
- Bien – mira de reojo, sopesando sus opciones. Sus ojos tienen un brillo inusual. – Porque voy a hacer que uses la lengua hasta que te duela.

Draco sonríe benévolo. _Tengo suficiente para varios días_.

* * *

A la hora de comer, sentada en la mesa de Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass atiende con expresión abstraída a la animada conversación que Pansy Parkinson mantiene con un grupo de compañeras. Hablan sobre la posible vuelta de Katie Bell – en palabras textuales de la maestra de ceremonias, _esa horrible y poco femenina Gryffindor_–. Pansy se esfuerza en exponer mil y una hipótesis, a cuál más descabellada y asustadiza, sobre el ataque a la jugadora de quidditch. No lo hace con crueldad ni por diversión, Daphne sabe que solo se trata de esa _pequeña_ obsesión por su integridad física, pero no le interesa lo más mínimo. De vez en cuando, su amiga la mira esperando algún tipo de aprobación que ella le consiente con un leve asentimiento. A decir verdad, apenas la está escuchando. Cada día se levanta con una nueva solución al enigma, por lo cual Daphne suprime con asombrosa facilidad los episodios que ya se sabe de memoria.

Oye las voces, las exclamaciones y los susurros desde un lugar muy lejano. Uno en el cual toda esa gente se esfuma como humo de magia muggle, y vuelve a transportarse – por centésima vez desde que ocurrió – dos semanas atrás en el tiempo. _Esto parece magia_, una pausa ocupada por la sonrisa embelesada y los ojos luminosos, _¿crees que tal vez los muggles hayan aprendido algo de nosotros tras siglos temiéndonos? _Daphne cierra los ojos. Se sitúa aún más lejos, las situaciones se vuelven poco a poco más nítidas en su mente. Casi siente poder aparecerse. _Elevarse. Huir._

_- Mis padres y Astoria van esta noche al centro, a patinar. Les he dicho que no nos apetece – le grita con evidente alegría desde la cocina.  
- ¿Y qué nos apetece? – esboza Nott junto a su oído, haciéndole sentir un escalofrío._

Daphne nota un zarandeo brusco que le transmite un cosquilleo desagradable y le saca de su ensoñación. Abre los ojos y se encuentra a una Pansy sorprendida y disgustada a partes iguales, que le mira con obvio reproche.

- Con amigas como tú, ¿para qué quiere uno a los Gryffindor?

El grupo entero de chicas Slytherin sucede la indignada cuestión de Pansy con estridentes carcajadas. Daphne se une a ellas con una suave sonrisa que aún evidencia su falta de atención y levanta la cabeza intentando vislumbrar las puertas del Gran Comedor, por las cuales no hay ni rastro de Theodore. Vuelve su mirada hacia la mesa y empieza a comer despacio, con la mirada nuevamente perdida, masticando _ralentizando_ la comida en su lengua, una lengua dormida, incapaz de reconocer el gusto cálido y humeante. Una lengua que extraña otros sabores, otros que también son cálidos y humeantes, y también se pueden morder, pero que tienen un color y un significado muy distinto.

El comedor se está quedando vacío y Pansy sigue a su lado, hablando de cualquier otra cosa que, una vez más, suene tan superficial como para no dejar ver quién es realmente. Las alumnas de quinto con quienes está hablando la miran atentamente, unas con expresión interesada, otras mortalmente aburridas. Daphne sabe que no está contándoles nada relevante. Nada en absoluto. Lo importante, lo suyo, lo _Pansy_ y no lo _Parkinson_, es casi infranqueable. Daphne no comprende muchas de las acciones que realiza su amiga. No comprende, por ejemplo, por qué sale con Malfoy. Se lo ha preguntado muchas veces, y sigue pensando lo mismo. Pansy es guapa, líder e inteligente. Sabe cómo salir airosa de cualquier situación sin apenas despeinarse, un rasgo que desde primera hora la ha definido como una plena Slytherin. _Casi_ podría estar con cualquier chico, serpiente o no, pero le ha elegido a él. En el fondo, Daphne siente una profunda compasión por ella. La conoce incluso mejor que a ella misma, la quiere y la necesita a su lado. Pero es consciente de que _son nuestras elecciones las que definen quiénes somos_, y Pansy se está decidiendo por un camino que las aleja, que alarga poco a poco y con un dolor suave, casi compasivo, la distancia entre ambas.

Sin embargo, hay una elección que se irgue como la más fuerte de todas. Siempre lo hace. Aquella en la que realmente reside nuestro poder.

- Pansy – le sonríe con complicidad – tengo que contarte algo.

* * *

- Draco.

Ambos están tumbados sobre la cama, de lado, la sábana verde hasta la cintura de Nott, Draco desnudo, de espaldas. Le habla por encima del hombro, sin poder ver la frustración en los ojos claros.

- Qué.

- ¿Me lo vas a decir o tengo que hacer uso, una vez más, de mis escasas dotes para la adivinación?

- Cállate – escupe mientras se sienta y busca sus calzoncillos.

Su dermis está surcada de marcas rojizas, alargadas, redondeadas. Algún arañazo. Las mejillas –excepcionalmente- también algo rosadas. Los pantalones se resisten a subir a la altura del muslo, el sudor irisado aún presente, y Draco salta sobre una pierna soltando pequeños bufidos que alertan de la pérdida gradual de su –poca e ineficaz– paciencia. Se dirige a grandes zancadas hacia el baño. Se oye el grifo y las pequeñas gotas salpicando furiosas el espejo.

Nott se pone también su ropa interior y suspira, resignado al maldito azar. _Algo muy malo debo haber hecho en otra vida para merecer esto_, piensa mientras se apoya silenciosamente en el marco de la puerta del baño.

- No me mires así – le espeta Draco con la boca llena de blanco. De esa pasta de dientes que tan ácida sabe. – O mejor, simplemente no me mires.

- Eres terco como Potter – sentencia Nott con aburrimiento.

- ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir eso una sola vez más! – ahora no está rosado, ha pasado un nivel más allá, puede que el tono más intransigente que pueda adquirir su piel. - ¡Una sola más y no respondo, Nott!

- Draco, tus prohibiciones son muy aburridas – se ha acercado a su oído, pronunciando con sorna y gozo cada una de las sílabas.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Tan aburrido te parezco? – y en efecto, ahí está, esa ceja alzada, arrogante y venenosa, esa que Nott tanto detesta. – De acuerdo – mete la boca bajo el grifo y se enjuaga los dientes. Le mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Entonces seré considerado contigo y te libraré de mi soporífera presencia tanto tiempo como gustes.

Nott le dedica una mueca de interrogación y se aparta de la puerta sin dejar de mirarle. Draco sale, termina de vestirse y unos pasos amortiguados, acompañados de un silbido – _¿o está tarareando?_ – y un portazo, sutil pero contundente, indican a Nott que ya se ha ido.

_Por la gloria de Circe._

_

* * *

  
_

Pansy la sigue con _esa_ sonrisa, esa pícara y curiosa que dice a gritos _cotilleocotilleocotilleo. _Se sienta en la cama frente a ella y la observa con la suspicacia pintada en sus ojos oscuros, la que solo puede obtenerse tras años de arduo entrenamiento en el rumor femenino.

- No me mires así, sabes que me pones nerviosa – las mejillas de Daphne tienen un color cada vez más rojizo.

- Venga, suéltalo – la mira con exigencia y expresión crítica, intentando de alguna curiosa forma adivinar qué puede estar pasándosele por la cabeza. Resuelve con ágil rapidez utilizar EL recurso por excelencia. El recurso que nunca falla. – Vamos, si se te ve en la cara… - le dice mientras se acerca lentamente a ella sonriendo, una pizca de burla en sus labios oscuros.

- No digas eso – se cambia de cama, se sienta a su lado, y le dice, muy bajito, entre el pelo – Nott y yo…

- ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin!

Pansy se sube a la cama, salta sobre ella y lanza los zapatos por la habitación. Tira del brazo de Daphne y la sube a duras penas, haciendo caso omiso de la transparente vergüenza que asoma en el iris brillante de su amiga. La abraza y ambas ruedan por la cama, deshaciendo las sábanas por completo, y cayendo a los pies de la misma. Pansy la mira y se ríe compulsivamente, le hace burlas y forma un corazón con sus manos, haciendo que Daphne se tape la cara con la cortina.

- ¿Cuándo fue? – pregunta aún eufórica, pero se corrige al momento. – Ah, esa Francia… - su pálida cara muda el semblante, cambia hacia la mueca que evidencia ese reproche _tan_ Parkinson. – ¿Pero cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Daphne se ríe dejando que el flequillo tape sus ojos y Pansy le acaricia el pelo. Se pone un par de dedos en el mentón, cavilando, _incubando_ bien las palabras que den paso a _datos_ mucho más interesantes. Los que verdaderamente busca desde el inicio de la conversación, para qué mentir.

- ¿Y bien?

- No, Pansy – suena algo más seria – eso es algo mío y de Theo.

La susodicha suelta una estridente carcajada y se acerca a Daphne con ese aura de persuasión, esos aires de superioridad que constituyen su segundo apellido.

- Eso – hunde un dedo en su hombro – puedes reservarlo para decírselo a tu madre. – Se cruza de brazos, insolente y caprichosa a la mínima oportunidad, y la observa inmisericorde. – Conmigo, ya puedes empezar a soltar detalles o en la próxima clase te sientas al lado de Bullstrode.

* * *

En la biblioteca se respira una extraña tensión. Se rumorea que pronto Katie Bell volverá, aunque Nott no está pensando precisamente en eso. No le importa cuántos Gryffindor desaparezcan o salgan ardiendo. Ésa no es su guerra. Él es un Slytherin. Él es un alumno de Hogwarts. No es un Gryffindor, no es de los buenos, no es de los malos. Está donde está, porque es donde el destino le ha puesto. Salvar su pellejo y evitar llamar la atención ya requiere demasiado esfuerzo como para dedicarse a quienes ni siquiera conoce.

Daphne le observa desde el otro lado de la mesa. Su propia mirada está absorta en el ensimismamiento de Nott. Advierte cómo abre y cierra los ojos, su expresión concentrada, abstraída. La forma en que pasa las hojas, sin apenas leer. La mano que mantiene su cabeza, el pelo negro y opaco. Se levanta, devuelve a la estantería el volumen con el que aparenta estar estudiando, y se sienta a su lado. Él la mira y sonríe con esa figurada timidez que le caracteriza.

- Te echo de menos – le susurra Daphne paseando levemente la nariz por su cuello.

Nota en su propia piel el escalofrío de Theodore, que se gira hacia ella para besarla, pero se detiene a medio camino. Lo observa y ve aparecer una mueca en su cara que no augura nada bueno. Mira en dirección a la puerta, donde Draco Malfoy está anclado con las manos en los bolsillos y esa expresión triunfante e irónica que dibuja la comisura de su boca y la línea de su ceja. Se aleja lentamente de ellos, _tarareando_, y se interna en el laberinto de estanterías. Daphne se gira hacia Nott con confusión.

- ¿Por casualidad no sabrás qué bicho le ha picado esta vez a su majestad, no?

Theodore sonríe y se guarda para sí mismo la mueca socarrona y nada indiferente que su cerebro le impone, y contesta a Daphne mientras cierra el libro y se levanta:

- Asuntos de la realeza – la besa unos segundos. – Nunca se sabe.

La mira por última vez y se escabulle sin ninguna excusa coherente. Avanza por los pasillos con rapidez, casi corriendo, sudando, boqueando el aire entumecido y polvoroso que escapa entre los tomos. Llega hasta uno de los corredores laterales y se para. Gira la cabeza a ambos lados, molesto consigo mismo por acceder a los estúpidos juegos de un Malfoy y molesto con su contrincante por tener verdaderas razones – _razones que ÉL mismo le ha dado_– para tener tal seguridad.

Se apoya contra la pared y pasa una mano por la frente, compadeciéndose una vez más de su maldita suerte y de ese algo –_sea lo que sea_– que le guía ciegamente hacia un lugar que le es demasiado conocido.

- Vaya – la voz procede del pasillo frente a él – has tardado muy poco.

Nott se retira del oscuro mármol y se irgue, acercándose a él, desafiándole, mostrando estar plenamente armado si es una guerra lo que Draco desea.

- Así que era eso – le afirma con resolución. – Vamos, no es digno de ti – se acerca un poco más, salva esa pequeña diferencia de altura levantando los ojos hacia él. – Draco Malfoy, celoso – dice cambiando el tono de voz hacia un matiz más grandilocuente, con la burla brillándole en los ojos.

- Si estuviera celoso – el mentón apuntando al techo, el desdén en cada una de las palabras. Aún menos distancia. Baja la cabeza, acerca los labios a su oído. Sonríe para sí mismo. – Ahora mismo te estaría empujando contra la pared, estrujando tu cuello con una mano y arrancándote la túnica. Mordería tu jodido cuello y te marcaría hasta que lloraras de dolor. Te daría la vuelta y te follaría hasta partirte en dos. Te haría gemir incluso cuando no te quedara saliva. – respira un momento, cuidando de que Nott note su aliento exactamente donde le hace enloquecer. – Partiría cada puto hueso de tu cuerpo, cabrón.

Nott le coge por la nuca y lo empuja hacia sí, pero Draco se resiste, levantando ambos brazos. El forcejeo se prolonga durante unos segundos, saliendo ambos despedidos, el rubio hacia una estantería y el moreno hacia la pared. Respiran pesadamente, Draco masajeándose con una mueca de dolor la parte posterior del cuello y Nott haciendo lo propio con los antebrazos.

- No va a ser tan fácil, Nott –le habla bajo el flequillo, apoyándose sobre los libros. – No seas tan marica como para pensar que cederé a la primera de cambio.

- Creo que no eres el más apropiado para hablar de maricas, Malfoy –se recoloca la túnica y le habla con una seguridad y una _parcialidad_ que Draco nunca antes le había escuchado. – Daphne no es tu problema, maldita sea. No voy a permitir que esto le salpique a ella.

- Haberlo pensado antes de follártela – escupe con rabia las palabras, incapaz de detener la vileza de la soledad. – Te recuerdo que estuve dos semanas aquí – enfatiza el reproche agitando las manos con energía – con el retrasado de Filch y los villancicos de Dumbledore sonando a todas horas.

Nott asiste a su acusación entre la confusión y la ira. Se acerca a él, apretando los dientes para intentar contener las palabras llenas de crueldad que pululan sobre su lengua.

- ¿Y qué quieres? – casi le grita haciendo un amplio ademán con ambas manos. - ¿Que estemos unidos para siempre? ¿Que nos casemos? Dime Draco, dime hasta qué punto llega tu desquicio.

- Vas a lamentar lo que acabas de decir – ha levantado la mirada, algo parecido al odio, la venganza, la agresividad ha aparecido en su rostro.

Draco se escabulle por uno de los pasillos. Nott se queda estático unos segundos, y después toma el mismo camino hasta encontrarse con Daphne. Ella le sonríe, y él siente que tal vez sea hora de volver al principio.

* * *

**  
N/A: No saben las ganas que tenía de escribir un capítulo así... he disfrutado como una enana, en serio :)**

**Para más explicaciones y más frikadas, visiten mi LJ, cuyo link está en mi perfil. **

**¡¡Espero sus reviews!!**


	9. Por la boca muere el pez

**N/A**: Y se va acercando el final...

_**Recomendación musical**: Foo fighters - Stranger things have happened _(para la explicación, la letra y mayores frikadas, clickea mi LJ en el perfil!)

* * *

**9. Por la boca muere el pez**

Desde la última banca de clase de DCAO, sus ojos oscuros escrutan el sitio que queda – insultantemente – vacío junto a Pansy Parkinson. Severus Snape pasa las hojas de su libro con celeridad y las miradas nerviosas –casi preocupadas– que dirige a esa misma banca han despertado la curiosidad de Nott. Es altamente imposible que el ceñudo profesor sepa algo de un Draco refunfuñando en calzoncillos y tarareando una victoria moral. _No, es totalmente imposible._ Pero, aun siéndolo, esa mirada no desaparece.

Snape exige _escupe_ una redacción de metro setenta y cinco. Para el día siguiente. A primera hora.

_Es hora de abandonar la situación pasiva.  


* * *

_Draco irrumpe en la habitación con la túnica sobre un hombro y la camisa arrugada. Suciedad y algo de humedad. Profundos surcos ojerosos marcan su rostro y su pelo está apagado, opaco. Le mira de reojo y tira la túnica sobre su cama. Se tumba con dejadez, corre la cortina y se quita los zapatos con los pies.

Nott le intuye a través de la cortina. Parece una burda mentira que lleve meses conociendo cada rincón de su cuerpo. Que sea el único que recuerde el tacto del sofá azul de la Sala de Requerimientos. Que solo ambos recuerden esas conversaciones demasiado difíciles. Que están un paso más allá de la familia, que se quedan lejos de la amistad, que desconocen cómo hacer el amor. Que el yugo que a ambos les une está marcado por la sangre. Que sangre es lo que hierve dentro de Draco. Que rojo mancha su futuro.

Que se levanta de la cama, coge sus libros y sale sin hacer ruido. Que la primavera parece no querer llegar este año.

Draco cierra los ojos mientras oye sus pasos. Pasos que le torturan y le hacen odiarse aún más. Odiar lo que parece estar condenado a ser, o lo que probablemente ya es. Y está tumbado sobre la cama verde, pulcra y concienzudamente hecha. Entre las manos sostiene un libro del cual ha leído una única página, la primera. La que está en blanco pero que ya cuenta con su número uno en la parte inferior. La de las cursiladas, las fechas, los buenos deseos.

"_Confío en ti. No te olvides de ti mismo. _

_Pase lo que pase, te quiero. _

_Mamá."_

No puede apartar el tomo. Está _dentro_ de sus manos. Es incapaz de soltarlo. La sensación inerte de la maldad le envuelve y le estremece. La soledad hace viles a las personas. Las hace hurañas, desconfiadas, _casi_ mortíferas. Draco sigue aferrándose a esa pequeña calidez que le ayuda a combatir los síntomas. Siente el odio inundar su cuerpo; un odio hacia sí mismo, hacia su cobardía. Hacia su dejadez, hacia ese _algo_ que le empuja a dejarse llevar y no aplacar el enfermo desamparo en el que bucea día a día, cada vez más profundamente. No soporta la esperanza de su madre porque quema, duele en su orgullo. Y aviva su miedo, el que noche a noche le susurra palabras venenosas de muerte y fracaso. El que le trae imágenes de un futuro sin su madre, sin su padre. _Sin Nott._

Intenta reprimir la humedad en sus ojos. Aprieta, casi clavando las uñas, el libro entre sus manos. Se da la vuelta, arrastra las sábanas hacia él como puede y se encoge sobre sí mismo. Siente una lágrima pesada descender por su cara. Siente otra. Siente muchas más.

* * *

- Draco está raro.

Nott maldice interiormente y siente un nudo en el estómago. _Por qué tiene que ser tan lista._

- Tal vez solo esté un poco agobiado.

- No – se acerca a él, adquiriendo un tono de confidencialidad. – Ayer en la cena recibió un paquete – una mueca preocupada – no te puedes imaginar su cara cuando lo abrió – Nott no estaba, no recuerda _esa_ cara, pero sabe que debe ser muy similar a la que acaba de aparecer en él. – Además, están las ojeras, el mal aspecto. Está tremendamente apático – se acerca un poco más. – Por Merlín, Nott, ¡piensa cuánto tiempo lleva sin meterse con Potter!

En su mente aparece su imagen. Una imagen desgastada, rota. Tirándose sobre la cama. Llevando algo en la mano. Y esa expresión que le daba punzadas al final del cuello, tan abatida.

- Daphne – pronuncia su nombre y apenas siente culpabilidad. Prefiere creer que no hay otro modo de hacer las cosas. Que lo que durante un momento sintió en la biblioteca, esa necesidad de _volver_, tiene demasiado de utopía y felicidad. Algo que no es para él. _Y tampoco para Draco_. – Tengo que irme.

* * *

Sube una, otra, decenas de escaleras más con la sensación del error profundamente anclada. Para crecer, dicen, hay que hacer las cosas por uno mismo. Hay que equivocarse una y otra vez, hacer daño, salir heridos. Enmendar los perjuicios y los errores. _¿Pero qué ocurre cuando no se tiene conciencia de esos mismos errores?_

Supera los escalones de dos en dos. Llega a la puerta jadeando, con la túnica arrollada a un lado y la frente sudorosa. Apoya ambas manos sobre el marco de entrada, expira y aspira varias veces con intensidad y cuenta hasta diez. Acerca los dedos al pomo, pero antes de girarlo aproxima la cabeza a la ranura de la puerta. Oye un murmullo prolongado y cierra los ojos con fuerza, casi lastimándose. Sigue empujando suavemente, incluso con una reticencia que nace en ese lugar de su interior que suele acallar día a día. Apenas queda luz natural en la habitación. Una penumbra tenue envuelve la estancia y Nott entrecierra los ojos, haciéndola aún más oscura. Encaja la puerta a sus espaldas y escucha como el lamento se entrecorta, a la vez que unas sábanas se remueven y enturbian el silencio a media voz.

Avanza despacio y suelta sus libros en la mesita de noche, apenas rozando la oscura madera, como si el más mínimo contacto le resultara desagradable. Baja los párpados una vez más y se reprocha interiormente el motivo de su visita. No, no es el motivo. Es incluso el mismo hecho de la visita. Es eso tan extraño que le impide escapar, que le ancla una vez más a la misma habitación, la misma cortina, la misma almohada. El mismo suelo que siempre está pisando, besando, ese sobre el que se arrastra y se compadece. Se impide vivir. Una y otra vez. Se impide querer, se impide soñar, se impide alzar el vuelo, abandonar finalmente la fría piedra de un suelo que pisa casi agradecido.

La culpa es apenas perceptible junto a ella, se hace liviana y casi inexistente. Pero a su lado, entre las mismas cuatro paredes que él, respirando su llanto, su profundo dolor, siente cada parte de su cuerpo pesada. La misma conexión venenosa de la primera noche, la fiebre y la asfixia que nublaron el momento consumen ahora por completo su vida.

- Ella nunca será como tú – aparta la cortina y reprime una terrible muestra de compasión ante sus ojos grises, empañados por ese tono rojizo de las lágrimas. – Nunca lo será – pone las rodillas sobre el suelo y se inclina sobre el borde de su cama. Toma ambos lados de su rostro entre los dedos. Siente cómo toda la indiferencia en su interior arde y deja su mente llena de cenizas. – Qué es lo que pasa – presiona un poco más sobre el mentón. – No voy a dejar que vuelvas a mentirme.

Draco nota de nuevo la humedad y cierra los ojos con dureza ante la insistencia –física y verbal– de Nott para que los abra y le hable. Le sacude a un lado y a otro y pega su nariz contra la suya. Desiste con lentitud y deja que le vea desde abajo, ve su –novedosa– mueca de desesperación, sus manos masajeando las sienes. También puede ver como se sienta en la cama frente a él, con la mueca de la bestia cansada asomando en sus ojos oscuros. Casi puede percibir su impotencia como algo corporal, molesto. _Quién quieres que sea_, se pregunta Draco una y otra vez. _En quién crees que me he convertido._

- No puedo – se acerca a él, ralentizando el contacto, evitando no mostrar nada más que la inutilidad y la pérdida que siente en ese momento. – Theodore – se sienta frente a él – no puedo.

- Entonces creo que tampoco podemos seguir con esto – le mira con determinación. Con esa que blanden los héroes, los valientes, los dispuestos a dar su vida en la batalla el segundo anterior a desenvainar. – Déjame el libro.

- ¿Cómo sabes…? – no termina la frase puesto que Nott se levanta con ímpetu y de un paso alcanza el objeto. Pasa las páginas sin apenas verlas, lo cierra y le mira con suspicacia. Abre la primera página.

- "Pase lo que pase" – repite mientras alarga el brazo devolviéndole el tomo.

- No puedo – le mira suplicante. – No lo intentes.

Nott se sienta a su lado. Parece haber recuperado la tranquilidad habitual. Su confortable _pasividad_. Coge una de las manos de Draco y la sitúa sobre el libro. Pone la suya propia como último piso y le transmite su calidez. Nota su corazón bombear en cada latido, pausado. Nota su mirada en esa zona del pálido cuello entre la oreja y el nacimiento del pelo. Casi puede escuchar cómo se destroza, se desintegra, se derrumba el muro en su interior. Y casi siente que se ahoga con el polvo putrefacto que levanta.

- Es Dumbledore.

* * *

**  
N/A: Sí, LO SIENTO. Soy angst puro y nunca voy a dejar de serlo, ¡qué le voy a hacer! De hecho con este chap también he disfrutado muchísimo, aunque no tanto como con el anterior, ciertamente :)**

**El siguiente refrán será muy obvio pero tengo ya como la mitad hecho, espero no decepcionarles, aunque ya adelanto que será un final abierto y en la línea habitual. **

**¡¡Espero sus reviews!!  
**


	10. Agua que no has de beber, déjala correr

**N/A: **No saben lo que me cuesta subir esto. De verdad xDD Sé que no es una historia enorme (wow, 10 capítulos, dónde ibas niñaaa... como si no los hubiera muchísisisisimo más enormes! jojojo) pero me da penita. Y aquí está el final que sé desde hace año y pico. Y no miento, siempre ha estado planeado. Sin embargo, cuando me enfrentaba a lo poquito que llevaba hecho no me salía nada de nada. Y hoy, habiendo decidido no presentarme a un examen, esto es lo mejor y lo más de corazón que ha salido.

Gracias por haberme acompañado.

_**Recomendación musical:** You - Radiohead _(hasta el lemmon) / _Exogenesis symphony - part II: Cross pollination - Muse _(de la anterior al final).

* * *

**10. Agua que no has de beber, déjala correr **

- Si fueran mal – pronuncia despacio, con un cuidado algo irónico– si las cosas fueran mal, deberíamos estar juntos.

- No.

- Draco, soy consciente de mis actos.

Nott está sentado de espaldas a él. Habla mientras se quita los zapatos con los pies, desabrocha la túnica, se deshace de la camisa. Prepara el pijama y se levanta en dirección al baño. Draco gira la cabeza y le sigue atento con la mirada, apoyando ambos codos sobre las rodillas y sujetando la barbilla con las palmas de las manos. Levanta un brazo y se toca el pelo, pensativo. No se siente ni un poco mejor. Es más, se siente idiota. Jodidamente idiota. Más idiota de lo que ha podido sentirse nunca.

Más idiota que Potter, si uno puede llegar a sentirse así.

Nott habla de lo que deberían hacer. _Deberíamos_. Nosotros. Podemos, si van mal. Pero no habla de lo que Draco debería hacer, o de lo que _no_ debería hacer. Lo que no debería haber _hecho_. Y llega a la nítida conclusión de que también es idiota. Tan idiota como él, tirando por lo bajo. Solo los idiotas aceptan tratos sin conocer su contenido y solo los idiotas luchan antes por el bien que por su propia vida.

Y es curioso, sí, eso de que sean "cualidades" tan Gryffindor. Cualidades que Nott no debería tener, porque las serpientes no son cazadas, no se sacrifican, no permiten ser sacrificadas. Y Draco detesta el sacrificio, porque se supone que él, un Malfoy, un ofidio tan –o mejor dicho– _más_ digno que cualquier otro, no debería conocerlo.

Pero a Nott no le importa el sacrificio. Le da igual. No le quita lo más mínimo el sueño. Es lo de menos, porque lo único realmente relevante es el deber. Comportarse como se esperaría. No como los demás esperarían, sino como dos amantes lo harían. Sin embargo el deber no llamaría a sus puertas, ni esa tarde, ni ninguna.

- Joder Nott, ¿realmente no te importa una puta mierda el porqué? – Draco se ha levantado de la cama y ha alzado la voz, furioso consigo mismo por lo que parece perseguir con sus palabras. Y por lo que persigue la voz que se está quedando ronca en su interior.

- ¿Acaso eso cambiaría algo? Has mentido durante meses, Draco – abre algo más la puerta del baño y cruza la habitación hacia él, con lentitud. Queda a escasos centímetros de su nariz, algo más alta y más pálida que la suya. Fija el iris oscuro en cada uno de sus ojos, simplemente observándole. Draco nota su sinceridad como algo físico. – ¿Por qué no seguir haciéndolo? No quiero saberlo, no lo necesito. Ambos necesitamos que yo no lo sepa – le da un breve beso –, al menos por ahora.  


* * *

* * *

Draco pasa la nariz por su cuello, hundiéndola, apretando, casi haciendo daño. Su contacto es duro, una corriente chispeante que le atraviesa eléctrica, vigorosamente. Se la transmite. Sus manos empujan, no acarician. Arrugan la piel con exigencia, sin controlarse, dejando escapar en cada roce _golpe_ una furia cargada de tiempo vacío. La lujuria se aloja en las puntas de sus dedos, se desplazan, curiosas, por la carne tibia, trémula por la espera. La euforia acumulada se libera, se desliza de una piel a otra, cae en gotas doradas y acuosas que juegan bajo la luz y estremecen los recuerdos, el presente, el futuro. _Pasivamente_, Nott abre los labios, se cae, _se deja caer_, sostenido por un torbellino de electricidad y contacto fortuito.

Draco sube por la sien, recorre la línea del pelo y oprime sus labios, los empuja, los envuelve en saliva. Metálico, enfermizo, obsesivo. La necesidad guía el tacto, un tacto que no es suave. Un tacto que no tiene nada que ver con dos amantes que se extrañan, ni con dos amantes que se odian, ni con dos amantes que se quieren demasiado. Es un tacto demasiado intenso y a la vez, tan frágil, porque ambos saben que está roto, que estará roto, que cualquier segundo puede ser el segundo fatal que acabe con _un ellos, un nosotros, una euforia, un anhelo._ Se dejan caer sin red, observan con una mirada excesivamente indiscreta, pecan con devoción, con fe ciega. Se toman y se sueltan, se crean y se deshacen. No hacen nada y lo hacen todo, Nott levanta el flequillo de Draco e intenta absorber su frenesí. Guarda en ese pequeño cajón una prueba de ese placer, de ese dolor inevitable que hace arder sus manos, que le hace aumentar la velocidad, que lo domina, lo posee. Lo guía, recorre su palidez, toda su palidez, su espalda, su pecho, su pelo. Lo abraza clavando las yemas de los dedos, se separan, una brisa apenas perceptible pasa entre ambos. La distancia agujerea su corazón.

_Se van, se van sin remedio. _

Y ya le echa de menos.

* * *

- Nott.

Draco aún está sobre él. La cabeza laxa, apoyada sobre el hombro. Los ojos cerrados y la piel algo pegajosa, el pelo cuarteado a mechones algo más oscuros por el sudor salado que desciende por todo su cuerpo. La mano de Theodore descansa abandonada sobre una de sus nalgas. Recoge aire en una honda inspiración.

- Qué.

- ¿Crees que alguna vez tendremos que _contarlo_?

Nott alza la cabeza hacia un lado con dificultad –_oh, dios, no, no te muevas_– y le mira de reojo.

- ¿Tú qué crees?

- No lo sé – su semblante se ensombrece. Las líneas de su rostro se hacen más pronunciadas, mostrando a un Draco serio, quizá algo más mayor. – Por ahora solo quiero salir vivo de todo esto.

- No cumplas esa absurda misión. No lo hagas.

Draco reacciona levantándose bruscamente como si la simple pronunciación de cada palabra le resultara desagradable. Rompe la cálida sensación de unión y laxitud, dedicándole a Nott una mueca torcida y venenosa.

- ¡No se trata de ninguna elección, joder! ¡No puedo ignorar mi deber! ¡No ahora! ¿Quieres verme alguna vez más en tu maldita vida? ¡Pues cierra el pico!

- ¡Solo conseguirás sembrar el caos, Draco! – se acerca a él y le sujeta una muñeca con brusquedad. – Mírame, estúpido. Por una sola vez en tu vida, piensa y demuestra que tienes algo más que pelo sobre tu rubia cabeza. ¡Mírame! – le aprieta con algo más de fuerza. Los ojos grises parecen más que nunca un mar enturbiado, a punto de derramar toda su potencia. – Un puñado de sangre sucia no merecen tu vida, ni la mía, ni la de ninguno de los que pisan este mismo suelo.

- No es mi vida por la que lucho. No puedo romper con esto, dejar a mis padres a su suerte, huir como si no hubiese una guerra clamando sedienta de sangre.

- Pero esa no es tu guerra, y si haces esto solo conseguirás que se convierta en lo que tanto temes.

- Sí es mi guerra, sí en la medida en que la vida y la libertad de mis padres depende de lo que yo haga – pierde su mirada en algún punto difuso del suelo. – Y Dumbledore me importa lo suficientemente poco como para sacrificar su vida. Lo único que ha hecho durante estos seis años es alimentar la esperanza inútil de un idiota marcado por una cicatriz. Es él quien nos sumirá en el caos, se merece todo el odio y toda la muerte que le esperan.

- Draco, por Merlín, ¡tus padres nunca volverán a ser libres! ¡No dejará que así sea después de tantos años de violencia y sangre junto a Él! – habla mientras le guía toscamente del brazo hacia la cama y empuja su hombro para que se siente. Coge el libro de la mesita y lo agita ante sus ojos. – Ella lo sabía, siempre lo ha sabido. ¿Piensas que es esto lo que Narcissa desea para su hijo? Por eso no quiere que te olvides de ti mismo, no ahora.

Draco coge el libro de su mano y lo vuelve a colocar en la mesilla. No es él, no es él quien va a formular cada sílaba. Porque la simple musicalidad de cada palabra es extraña, porque esas palabras pasan por su lengua hostiles, haciendo daño. Habla sin mirarle, escucha fuera de sí mismo. Como en un mal sueño, un sueño en el que la bruja se come al mago.

- No hay vuelta atrás, Nott. El daño ya está hecho. Lo siento – afiladas, tremendamente afiladas. – _Petrificus totallus._

No cierra los ojos. Observa, con el escozor quemándole en cada pestaña, cómo Nott se desploma sobre la cama. Resiste. Reconstruye, con la fuerza que le da toda la rabia acumulada, la capa helada. Resistencia y varita, ambas en una sola mano. Porque, esta vez sí, para todo su miedo necesita la otra.

* * *

El murmullo se va tornando cada vez más álgido. La entonación de las palabras es violenta. Es desesperación. El ambiente huele y suena a desesperación. Cientos de pisadas corriendo, tropezando, poblando cada centímetro del suelo marmóreo. La puerta se abre con estridencia y la madera hace un sonido de queja alarmante. Pasos histéricos. Voces apremiantes que se acercan más y más, que entran en la burbuja destruyendo poco a poco la paz acuosa de su mente. Formas extrañas que se desfiguran le hacen querer esbozar una sonrisa, pero su cuerpo se niega a obedecer. Y esboza sonrisas mentales. No le importa que en la paz su cuerpo no le responda. No necesita moverse o gesticular, solamente disfrutar plácidamente del universo abstracto que le envuelve. Las formas se van haciendo más abstractas. Una leve decadencia se extiende sobre ellas con demora, haciendo que los llamativos colores desaparezcan. Un tono grisáceo sume su realidad en una masa desvaída que comienza a apretarle el estómago en un nudo, cada vez más fuerte. Sus nervios parecen responder, al fin, tensándose con crispación.

De repente, abre los ojos con espanto. Imágenes se agolpan, al principio sin orden, en su cabeza. Palabras, reproches, conversaciones. Un torbellino que le provoca un doloroso martilleo en la sien. Levanta con dificultad una mano que se le antoja tremendamente pesada y le produce un cansancio inmediato. Mira a su alrededor y reconoce las voces y los pasos que se entremezclaban con su ensoñación, mientras distingue un cabello oscuro dirigiéndose velozmente hacia él.

- ¡Nott! ¡Nott! – le mira mostrándole esa histeria colectiva que parece haberles contagiado a todos. – ¡Vamos! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Levántate, tenemos que salir de aquí!

Pero él no tiene que salir de ahí. _Oh, no. Por la gloria de Circe. No, no, no, no, no. _No tiene que…

- ¡Pansy, tenemos que ayudar a Draco!

- ¿Draco? ¡No sabemos dónde está, debe haber salido ya! – le espeta con un gesto de confusión.

- ¡No, sigue aquí! - sujeta su nuca y la acerca a él. Baja la voz, y casi en un susurro ronco deja escapar su preocupación sobre ella – Pansy… tenemos que sacarle de aquí como sea.

Pronuncia las últimas palabras mientras nota que las reacciones devueltas a su cuerpo empujan de forma incontenible, y se levanta con la sensación de no haber tenido nunca la desesperación quemándole en cada músculo. Su espíritu Slytherin le grita que piense, que no sea estúpido, que ignore el ímpetu que sube desde las plantas de sus pies. Que pare de moverse y correr sin sentido. Pero no tiene la menor idea de dónde va, solo esa quemazón que lo envuelve y lo guía, como si realmente supiera la dirección que sus pasos toman. Un tirón de la túnica le hace tropezar al pie de una escalera. Gira la cabeza, dispuesto a zafarse de su captor sin miramientos, pero el rostro que aparece ante él relaja la frenética presión en algún punto de su cuerpo.

- Daphne… ¿te ha dicho Pansy que me sigas?

- No – le contesta mientras aprieta suavemente uno de sus brazos. Sus ojos verdosos le miran con compasión y siente que no solo reconoce su iris oscuro, sino que puede ver más allá, haciéndole revolverse intranquilo, expuesto y sin opción a moldear y sisear secretos. – Los mortífagos han entrado, Nott. Todo el mundo ha visto la marca en la Torre de Astronomía.

Las palabras le atraviesan con ferocidad. Siente un peso en los pulmones que le quita la respiración, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siente unas ganas inconmensurables de llorar hasta no ser capaz de derramar una lágrima más. Llorar no por cobardía o por miedo. Llorar para llevarse los errores. _Los terribles errores de él. _

Daphne pone la palma de la mano sobre su mejilla y le mira con una mezcla de preocupación y comprensión que le asusta más allá del vínculo que nota casi físico entre ambos, uniéndolos inexorablemente.

- Nott, ¿estás bien?

- No.

Y Daphne esboza una media sonrisa por una sinceridad que Nott ya no tiene por qué guardar en el último cajón de su indiferencia. Porque ella lo sabe, y no merece la pena usar una palabra más para mentirle.

- Ha sido él – dice sonriendo tristemente ante la evidencia implícita de la afirmación. – Pero eso ya lo sabes.

- Tengo que ayudarlo, Daphne…

El verde de sus ojos se empaña pero no pierde la mueca sonriente. Pasa la otra mano sobre su hombro y le abraza dejando caer su cabeza sobre él. Theodore la sostiene, la rodea y aumenta la presión de las manos sobre la espalda. Porque no quiere nada de eso ahora, no lo quiere pero está ahí y tiene que tomarlo, y dejar que ella se vaya, y dejar que sea el azar, el destino o ambos los que decidan.

Se separa de ella haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza que su –ya frágil– voluntad le permite. Ha logrado contener las lágrimas y la fortaleza ha vuelto a aparecer en su mirada otros días luminosa. Levanta la cabeza y le besa, al principio suave y sin pretender nada más que una despedida poco dolorosa, prolongándose a medida que el vínculo se resiste a ser desplazado tras el muro implacable de la distancia. Saborea la carne de sus labios como si todo el tiempo del mundo estuviera ahí, solo para ellos; descarga toda la confusión sobre ella, sobre sus comisuras, la empuja rítmicamente y pasea su lengua por el labio inferior. Se aferra a la calidez de su saliva, irracionalmente. Olvida y recuerda, y siente esa familiar necesidad. De sacarla, alejarla, protegerla. Devolverla a su Francia, lejos, a miles de kilómetros. Donde la sangre no le afecte a ella.

_Toda esa sangre que ahora se derrama sobre él. _

- Venga, sal de aquí.

La observa caminar velozmente apenas unos segundos y continúa con la escalera, subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos, maldiciendo el pésimo gusto decorativo y el sentido del humor de los fundadores. _Escaleras en movimiento, grandísima idea._  
Sin embargo, cuando llega al Hall de entrada toda sensación de enfado se desvanece, dando paso a una rabia suave y pesada. Nota cómo sus pies se quedan anclados en el suelo. Observa con estupefacción el caos reinante, la lucha encarnizada, la sangre. Y en medio de todo ello, el esfuerzo de cientos de personas, profesores, prefectos e incluso aquellos que nunca han hecho nada más que preocuparse por sí mismos – justo como él–, por salvar las últimas esperanzas.

Sale de su estatismo y comienza a avanzar, esquivando no sin dificultad la maraña de intentos por remediar lo que ya ha empezado y no puede pararse. Alcanza el pasillo y lo cruza corriendo, pasa otro y salta por encima de un cuerpo rodeado de sangre. Resbala y se apoya en la esquina, jadeante. Mira hacia atrás, observando el cuerpo inerte que ha saltado sin apenas darse cuenta. Cierra los ojos un momento, se acerca a la barandilla y desde el hueco de la escalera levanta los ojos y observa la interminable red de escalones que se alza ante él. Respira profundamente y toma el primero, toma el segundo, y a medida que asciende escucha voces cada vez más cercanas, pasos apresurados como el suyo que hacen temblar la estructura de hierro bajo sus pies.

Se para en seco y pega la espalda a la pared. Las reconoce, sabe de quién son las voces. Se distinguen hechizos y maldiciones, y entre ellos, un grito claro "¡es hora de partir!". Severus Snape ordena el cambio de rumbo. Nott advierte los pasos acercándose a él. Comienza a bajar frenéticamente, afinando el oído, intentando distinguir la voz de Draco entre todos ellos. Pero no parece estar, y el miedo aflora en él, inmisericorde, desequilibrando su mente, impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

Vuelve a recorrer los mismos pasillos, y ya no es uno solo la cantidad de cuerpos que tiene que esquivar. Aprieta los dientes, cercano al delirio, y se resguarda tras una esquina. _Mierda. Mierda. Nunca debí haber dejado sola a Daphne._

Distingue al final del pasillo varias siluetas saliendo de la escalera de caracol. El perfil de Snape es inconfundible, y lleva a alguien más o menos de su misma estatura fuertemente agarrado, casi forzándolo a caminar. Conforme se acercan, Nott nota estremecerse. Lanza el puño contra la pared, haciéndose sangre. Distingue detalles poco a poco. La mueca desencajada tras el pelo grasiento. La expresión feroz en los ojos del mortífago, oculto tras la máscara. Los profundos surcos bajo los ojos, marcando la piel pálida. _Malditos sean todos. Maldito sea él sobre todos ellos. _

Avanza un paso con decisión y la varita en alto. No tiene miedo, solo rabia, y solo quiere descargarla. Explosionarla frente a alguien, incluso aunque ese alguien se llame Severus Snape.

- ¡Apártate, estúpido! – le espeta el profesor, empujándole bruscamente contra la pared. – ¡No me obligues a decírtelo de otra forma!

Nott cae al suelo. Desde su ridícula posición, agarrando su hombro para remediar el dolor, los ve alejarse. Ve la cabeza de Draco, ve su cara girada hacia él. Cree escuchar que le grita. Le ve forcejear con Snape, ve al mortífago alto y rubio sujetarle el otro brazo con rudeza.

Sentado sobre el mármol, con la túnica manchada de sangre y el empuje irremediable de las lágrimas deshaciendo la poca entereza que le queda. Su mirada, tan gris y tan desoladora, se va alejando. Su perfil pálido se oscurece. Sigue resistiéndose. Lucha con la poca dignidad que le queda, con algo que podría ser llamado valentía. Nott desea decírselo. Que lo siente, lo siente tanto que puede perdonárselo todo. También que es rematadamente gilipollas, por supuesto. Que sí era cuestión de elegir. No era éste el final, nunca debió serlo.

Apoya la cabeza contra la pared. Potter pasa corriendo frente a él. Y viéndole con esa ridícula mueca heroica en la cara, realmente solo tiene deseos de gritarle su estupidez, de mostrarle lo idiota que puede llegar a ser. Tan idiota como él mismo. Solo que él no sigue corriendo, no persigue la muerte por causas honorables. No decidió salvar al mundo con once años. No decidió imitar a su progenitor por vanidad. No decidió la muerte de su madre. No decidió dedicar su vida a la sangre.

Solo decidió salvar una única cosa.

Y nunca podrá hacerlo.

* * *

**N/A: Nott está desconsolado, dale ánimos en un review, anda :)**

**De verdad muchas gracias a los que me habéis dejado reviews y a los que habéis leído en el anonimato o sin comentar. En especial a Vampisandi, que desde el primer día está al pie del cañón y es siempre la primera; y a Metanfetamina, por su entusiasmo, sus tocho-reviews y su visto bueno a mi Nott y a mi Lisa-Daphne ;)**

**(Por cierto... estoy planeando algo vinculado a ITW, pero es una sorpresa!)**


End file.
